Luna de papel
by kira-agp
Summary: CAP 8:nuevo!¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por salvar a tu familia?Un misterio sin resolver,un acuerdo roto,una situación desesperada. . .una atracción común.¿Qué ocurre cuando Draco tiene en sus manos el destino de Hermione?
1. Sin miedo a nada

Bien, esta es mi nueva historia. . . En realidad, es el fic más antiguo que tengo, el primero que escribí y al que más cariño le tengo. Lo he publicado en otras paginas, y ha tenido bastante éxito, así que finalmente, me atreví a subirlo aqui. El principio es un tanto "oscuro", pero el tono de la historia no lo es en absoluto. Mas bien se trata de una comedia romántica. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os guste;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO UNO: "SIN MIEDO A NADA"

Hermione se arrebujó en la fina sábana que la cubría. El frío se colaba por las rendijas entre las piedras, haciéndola temblar. Llevaba cinco días prisionera en una de las cárceles más seguras de todo el país. Y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera sabía porqué.

La puerta de su celda se abrió dando paso a un hombre vestido de uniforme. El carcelero dejó una escudilla con comida en el suelo y salió de la celda sin pronunciar una palabra. Exactamente como ocurría todos los días.

Hermione se levantó pesadamente del camastro donde estaba recostada y se acercó hasta la bandeja. Con un suspiro derrotado, observó que la comida consistía únicamente en un insípido caldo con sospechosos tropezones de algo irreconocible flotando en él. Con una mueca de asco, alargó la mano para alcanzar el minúsculo mendrugo de pan que había al lado del plato, y se lo llevó a la boca. _Después de todo_, pensó dándole un pequeño mordisco. _no estaba tan mal_.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar que la esquina de un papel asomaba perfectamente disimulada entre la miga. Atragantándose y escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca, se apresuró a leer el mensaje escrito en la hoja.

_Durante el tiempo que tenéis para ir al baño, finge que te encuentras mal para que te escolten hasta la enfermería. Allí entretenlos durante 15 minutos, hasta el cambio de guardia. Entonces podrás actuar con total impunidad. En el tercer cajón de la penúltima mesilla encontrarás una llave inglesa, úsala para aflojar el lavabo de la esquina del baño de hombres. Tendrás que encontrar una excusa para colarte allí. Da a un conducto interno que te llevará directamente hasta la lavandería antigua. La hoja de la ventana está defectuosa y cierra mal. Un empujón debería bastar para abrirla. Tienes 10 minutos desde el cambio de guardia. Cuídate, y por favor ten cuidado. **N**_

El plan era una locura, y el castigo por ser interceptado en un intento de fuga era la pena capital: un tiro a quemarropa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior como signo de profundo nerviosismo, dirigió su mirada a través de las rejas de la puerta. _Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo- _pensó resueltamente No entraba dentro de sus planes el pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en esa lúgubre cárcel.

Sonrió con ironía. Después de todo, no le iba a resultar tan difícil simular malestar, cuándo solo de pensar en los próximos acontecimientos se apoderaban de ella las nauseas y las ganas de vomitar eran difícilmente retenidas. No, eso no sería lo peor.

Lo que la intimidaba era el echo de tener que entretener al carcelero. Era cierto que no llevaba mucho en la prisión, pero por las escasas veces que había visto al hombre podía asegurar que no era alguien que se fuera a creer lo primero que le contaban. Tendría que pensar detenidamente qué le diría que resultase lo suficientemente verosímil. Y, desde luego, eso no sería "pan comido". Recostándose de nuevo en el camastro, se dispuso a esperar la hora convenida.

La tarde sería larga.

------------------------------------

Hermione trataba de mantener su cabeza ocupada para no pensar en cuánto tiempo le quedaría aún para la hora del baño- le era imposible saberlo con certeza. Cuando unos días atrás había despertado tirada en el frío suelo de la prisión, lo había echo sin su reloj de pulsera. Y sin los recuerdos de sus años de vida anteriores también.

Al principio, confusa y aterrorizada por encontrarse en una situación que no entendía, había gritado y llorado, pidiendo explicaciones. Explicaciones que nadie le dio. Con el paso del tiempo, se había ido resignando a su suerte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pasaba las horas muertas tratando de llenar los huecos que había en su memoria, pero le resultaba una tarea imposible. También había intentado pensar algún tipo de fuga, pero todas sus ilusiones se convertían en humo cuando se daba cuenta de su situación. "_En las películas todo parece más fácil"- _pensó irónicamente.

Y ahora, justo ahora, cuando más desesperada se sentía, _alguien _le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para escapar Pero¿quién era ese alguien? Hermione lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía ponerle cara a esa inicial, que se había convertido en su obsesión. ¿N? No conocía la identidad de su misterioso salvador, pero esperaba que todo el plan no fuera una trampa. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. El carcelero entró justo en ese momento, impidiéndole seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Hora del baño.- anunció escuetamente. A Hermione le daba asco ese tipo. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo maligno cuando la miraba. Además, había oído comentarios entre las otras presas sobre lo que era capaz de hacer. . . Estaba segura, ese hombre le traería problemas.

Afuera, las otras reclusas aguardaban en fila, custodiadas por dos hombres armados. Hermione se apresuró a ocupar su puesto en la larga cola. A la orden, todas echaron a andar.

El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba a toda velocidad, creando nuevas ideas y desechándolas con la misma facilidad. Se acercaba el momento de actuar. Inspiró profundamente, intentando hacerse con el valor que necesitaba. Sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de que sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer.

Repentinamente comenzó a palidecer, y su paso se hizocada vez más vacilante, para finalmente tropezar con la chica que llevaba delante, casi haciéndolas caer a las dos. El estrépito que provocó su traspié fue inevitable.

- ¡Silencio ahí detrás! No quiero escándalos de ningún tipo- la fría voz del carcelero se dejó oír cuando los dos hombres que iban abriendo camino pararon la marcha. Nadie osó abrir la boca. Hermione aprovechó el momento.

_- _¿Me habéis oído¿Donde os creéis que estáis?- furioso, el hombre comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, dispuesto a averiguar qué case de disturbio había sido el causante del jaleo. Si se trataba de una broma, lo pagarían caro.

A medida que la distancia que los separaba se reducía, Hermione se iba poniendo más y más pálida. Cuando el hombre llegó casi a su altura, dejó escapar un suave gemido y se desplomó en el suelo.

Los gritos a su alrededor pronto cobraron intensidad y se hicieron audibles a lo largo del pasillo. El carcelero se inclinó sobre ella, inspeccionándola. Si encontraba algo que no lo convenciese, algo minimamente sospechoso, el plan se vendría abajo.

Finalmente, se irguió con una mirada aprobatoria. La chica había perdido el sentido _de verdad, _no era ningún tipo de engaño. Rápido y conciso, dio las órdenes precisas para que los dos hombres uniformados que lo miraban fijamente desde el comienzo de la fila, llevaran a las reclusas hacia el baño. Bruscamente, cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevó hasta la enfermería.

---------------------------------------------------

El lugar aparecía desierto cuando llegaron. Con voz sonora, el hombre comenzó a llamar a la enfermera, que parecía haber desaparecido. Pero no obtuvo contestación alguna. Con una mueca de disgusto, dirigió una mirada hacia la cama donde yacía la muchacha. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba lenta y suavemente. Parecía profundamente dormida.

Decidió ir en busca de la enfermera, la chiquilla aún tardaría en despertar. Con un pequeño golpe al cerrar la puerta, abandonó la gran habitación.

Y entonces, solo entonces, Hermione abrió un ojo para comprobar que estaba sola. Satisfecha con los resultados de su rápida inspección, se irguió con rapidez, a medida que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa: "_Desmayarme siempre ha sido una de mis mejores actuaciones_"- pensó resueltamente, y con un impulso, se puso en pié.

Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor sintiéndose desorientada. La enfermería debía ser una de las habitaciones más grandes de toda la cárcel. Era antigua, de piedra, como casi todo el resto del edificio. El sol entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas. En cada lado, cuatro camas pegadas a la pared separadas unas de otras por cortinas corredizas. Los cabezales eran de barrotes metálicos, ideales para atar al prisionero a ellos con unas esposas. "_Perfecto_- pensó Hermione.- _la penúltima mesilla¿de qué lado?"_

Resignada y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se dirigió hacia la fila de la izquierda. Al abrir el tercer cajón, sus manos temblaron indecisas. ¿Y si todo era una trampa y al abrirlo sonaba algún tipo de alarma? Pero¿quién querría enviarla a una muerte segura? Hermione inspiró fuertemente, y dándose ánimos mentalmente, dio un fuerte tirón. Nada. Ningún pitido traspasó sus tímpanos, ni ninguna señal acusatoria apareció milagrosamente. Pero también nada apareció en el cajón. Estaba vacío. Temblorosamente lo revisó entero, por si acaso la llave inglesa aparecía oculta en algún tipo de doble fondo. Pero la búsqueda resultó infructuosa, era un cajón normal, sin ningún escondrijo que quedara fuera del alcance de la vista.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte se dirigió hacia la penúltima mesilla del lado opuesto de la habitación. Tenía que darse prisa, el carcelero no tardaría en hacer su aparición. Alargó su mano para abrir el cajón, y al hacerlo, un ruido metálico salió del interior de éste último. La llave inglesa estaba ahí. Sonrió aliviada. No podía creer que en breve se encontraría fuera de aquel antro. _Libre_.

Una voz masculina resonó en sus oídos.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces husmeando por ahí?

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando ocultar el temblor que rápidamente se había apoderado de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido, o sería su cabeza lo próximo que servirían para cenar. Tragando sonoramente, tomó una decisión. A medida que giraba lentamente sus pies para colocarse frente a frente con el hombre, cerró el cajón disimuladamente y con la otra mano abrió otro en su lugar.

- ¿No me has oído¡Contesta mocosa!- el carcelero comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a ella se le acababa el tiempo para encontrar una buena excusa.

- Yo no. . . - tartamudeó- Lo lamento. No sabía que. . .

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y la agarró por el brazo. Hermione no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor al sentir los dedos clavándose en su carne.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí¿Es que acaso hay algo para robar? O tal vez. . . lo que te proponías era otra cosa. ¡Contesta!

- Yo no. . .

Notó una ráfaga de aire, instantes antes de que la palma del hombre se estrellara contra su mejilla. El impacto hizo que ladeara la cara y cerrara los ojos por el repentino latigazo de dolor que sintió. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Pero el hombre, lejos de mostrarse arrepentido, la sacudió brutalmente por los hombros. Notando el temblor de la chica entre sus brazos sonrió cruelmente. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una mueca de espanto al ver la expresión sádica del hombre. "_Está loco_" pensó aterrada.

- ¿Y ahora¿Me dirás qué buscabas o tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo?

- Es que no. . .

Irritado, la soltó con un movimiento brusco y se dirigió hacia el cajón que estaba abierto. Para encontrarlo vacío por completo. De repente, se sitió burlado y girándose hacia Hermione con la cara roja producto del enfado que sentía, volvió a acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué había en ese cajón que tanto te interesaba¡Dime¿_qué_ era? Acaso. . . ¿droga?- las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca. La ira le impedía hablar con normalidad.- ¿Dónde está?. . . ¿lo tienes tú?. . . Te lo has escondido¿verdad?. . . Querías burlarte de mí. . . pues lo siento pequeña, pero te ha salido mal jugada, porque a mi nadie me engaña sin pagarlo. . .

El hombre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos. Intentando saber qué era lo que tenía guardado tan celosamente. Hermione intentó apartarse asqueada, pero el hombre la acorraló contra una pared, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Ni sueñes con escaparte. No vas. . . a salir de aquí hasta que yo me entere de qué es eso tan importante que has venido a buscar.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. No era solo que ese tipo la estuviera _manoseando, _sino que se daba cuenta que el tiempo corría en su contra. Tenía que conseguir esa llave inglesa antes del cambio de guardia, o no podría huir. Desesperada, se retorcía intentando soltarse. Al ver que le era imposible, trató de morder a su agresor, pero solo consiguió recibir un golpe por su atrevimiento

- ¡Estate quieta de una vez, maldita enana! O, créeme, lo que te haré será mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pueda estar haciendo en este momento.

- ¡Suéltame, cabrón!

- Shhh. . . calladita estás mejor- con una mano tapó su boca- armas mucho jaleo¿sabes?- y acercándose a su oído, susurró- No querrás que venga nadie a estropearnos este _bonito_ momento¿verdad?

- Me parece que eso, no va a poder decidirlo ella.- la voz seca de Draco Malfoy resonó por la habitación.- Pensé que cualquier tipo de relación entre un carcelero y su presa estaba completamente prohibida. . .y castigada

El hombre que tenía presa a Hermione se apartó bruscamente de ella, intentando simular normalidad. Toda su seguridad de gallito se había esfumado al verse visto pillado en esa situación.

- Se equivoca, esto no es lo que. . .

El hombre intentaba disculparse por todos los medios posibles, pero Draco parecía estar en otro mundo, sin hacerle caso a las penosas explicaciones del carcelero. Con los ojos fijos en Hermione, su rostro se había desencajado por completo. Al apartarse el hombre, había dejado a la vista a la chiquilla que escondía detrás. Un atisbo de reconocimiento hacia ese rostro femenino se abrió paso a través de su mente. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al reconocer la identidad de la chica:

- ¿Tú!

Pero¿_qué hacía la prometida de su hermano. . . en la cárcel_?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C´est fini. Esto es todo por ahora;) Por supusto, va a ser un H&D, como todos mis fics. La trama está un poquito confusa en este primer capi, pero poco a poco se va descubriendo todo.

Si teneis alguna duda, solo dejarme un review o mandarme un mail a esta direccion: 


	2. Desesperado

He aqui el nuevo capitulo de Luna de Papel. El tono de la historia sigue siendo algo oscuro, pero pronto cambiará. Sé que no es el mejor de todos los que he escrito, así que intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible;) Pero este capi es MUY importante porque en el se explica la base de la historia, así que es completamente necesario. Espero que no se aburran al leerlo;) Un beso y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, les contesté con otro mío.

NOTA: Subiré dentro de poquito el nuevo capi de "Cosas Que Diría Con Solo Mirarla", pero no puedo prometerles nada para "Fairy Tales". Luna de Papel me está absorviendo totalmente, así que lo más seguro es que hasta que no acabe con esta historia, no contuinúe "Fairy Tales". Disculpar si esto os causa alguna molestia:(

DEDICADO A:karinita1919, por ser mi amiga y por todo su apoyo. tqmil neni!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO DOS: "DESESPERADO."

Draco miró asombrado el rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él. No cabía duda. Era Hermione Granger, la prometida de su hermano.

El corazón le golpeó fuertemente contra el pecho al recordar la conversación que acababa de mantener con el director de la prisión, George Hamilton. Se le heló la sangre al comprender la magnitud del trato que acababa de cerrar. ¿Dónde se había metido?

**Luna de Papel **

**UNA HORA ANTES.**

_Un amago de mueca burlesca se abrió paso en los labios de Draco. Era ridículo lo que el hombre sentado frente a él le proponía. Simulando pensar su propuesta elevó una mano para pasarla entre las finas hebras de rubio cabello cuidadosamente despeinado, mientras un suspiro bien calculado salía de sus labios. Su tono de voz sufrió un cambio para hacerse más siseante y amenazadora._

_- Supongo, que no estará intentando hacerme creer que debo llevarme a MI casa al preso que usted desee¿cierto?- masculló elevando una ceja en un gesto claramente altivo._

_- Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, Sr. Malfoy- aclaró George firmemente.- Creo recordar que nosotros teníamos un trato. . .un trato que usted no ha cumplido, como es evidente. Así que estoy en posición de exigirle lo que quiera. – añadió mirándolo fijamente con un destello de odio en sus ojos.- ¿Me equivoco?_

_Draco se tensó imperceptiblemente al oír esta declaración. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sintió la rabia creciendo rapidamente en su interior, alcanzando cotas demasiado altas. En un intento por controlarse y que su enfado no fuera claramente visible, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tensando todos sus músculos faciales. ¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera en esa situación? Probablemente se sentiría defraudado. ¿Qué clase de Malfoy era que no podía ni manejar aun simple funcionario? Estaba manchando su ilustre apellido y quedando como un vulgar don nadie. Y eso era algo que ningún miembro de su familia se podía permitir. Ahogando un suspiro de impotencia, Draco trató de recuperar el terreno perdido._

_- Y supongo, que usted tendrá pruebas en las que basarse para afirmar hemos roto nuestro trato.- mencionó acomodándose en su silla, intentando que su voz no temblase.- Esto podría ser considerado como un burdo intento de calumnia y de desprestigio hacia mi familia . Ambas acciones punibles por ley, como usted, sin duda, sabrá.- dijo cruzando lánguidamente sus piernas, y mirando detenidamente sus uñas, como pretendiendo hacer creer que el asunto no le interesaba lo más mínimo._

_La sonrisa felina que apareció el rostro del director alertó a Draco. Era como la de un cazador al asedio de su presa. . .y a él le disgustó comprobar que en esta ocasión el era el ratón, y no el gato._

_- Oh! Pero por supuesto no creo que sea preciso llegar hasta esos términos, Mr Malfoy.- replicó.- Después de todo. . .no creo que a usted le convenga- agregó consiguiendo que la atención del rubio se centrase exclusivamente en él._

_Draco perdió toda su compostura y olvidándose de los fríos modales tras los que solía escudarse, se levantó con un brusco movimiento de la butaca en la que había permanecido sentado desde que media hora antes, atravesó las puertas de ese despacho con una conversación planeada en términos radicalmente opuestos a los que ahora se estaban desarrollando. Y el cariz que tomaba estaba tomando la discusión no le gustaba en absoluto. _

_La butaca se tambaleó peligrosamente mientras Draco golpeaba con estrépito el escritorio de roble sobre el que todavía descansaban las finas tazas de porcelana china donde ambos hombres habían tomado un café momentos antes._

_Apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie de madera, se inclinó sobre el hombrecillo sentado frente a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Fijó sus ojos azules en él, intentando amedrentarlo. George tragó con dificultad ante el súbito ataque de rabia del muchacho. Draco sonrió ante esto, y casi imperceptiblemente sus ojos se suavizaron, pasando de un azul metálico a un azul celeste, ribeteados por un halo de color gris plateado. Susurrando aun, pronunció:_

_- No me estará amenazando¿verdad Sr. Hammilton?- su voz silbante, bajando de tono a medida que las palabras se escurrían por su boca, hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas perceptible- No creo que. . .le convenga.- Dijo poniendo especial cuidado en remarcar estas ultimas palabras. Una vez que el miedo domina a tu adversario, puedes dar la partida por finalizada. Y, evidentemente, él había sido el ganador. Sonrió con arrogancia. El nunca perdía.- Pensó clavando la mirada de nuevo en el hombre frente a él. _

_El Sr. Hamilton no podia definirse como "viejo", pero claramente estaba muy por encima del umbral de la juventud. A sus 56 años recién cumplidos, Geroge podía jactarse de ser el director de una de las prisiones con mayor seguridad del estado. Lo que pocas personas sabían, es que además era la mano derecha del máximo representante del contrabando de armas de la región. Las escasas personas con las que había mantenido relaciones personales a lo largo de su vida lo definirían como "manipulador", "astuto" y "engañosamente peligroso". Una persona sin sentimientos. Y no es faltaba razón. Geroge solía enorgullecerse de ser uno de los pocos hombres que jamás había sucumbido a los encantos de una mujer. Jamás se había estado enamorado._

_Con voluntad férrea manejaba todos los asuntos concernientes a la cárcel que dirigía. Tampoco le temblaba el pulso a la hora de firmar la sentencia de muerte de cualquier colaborador que se hubiera atrevido a traicionarlo en algún negocio. Pero él no solía ensuciarse las manos con innecesarios asesinatos y necios "arreglos de cuentas". Se encontraba por encima de ésos "pequeños inconvenientes" característicos de su profesión de contrabandista. Entonces¿Cómo era que un hombre como él se sentía amenazado por un chiquillo imberbe como el que tenía delante? La respuesta era simple: Hamilton era un maestro consumado en las discusiones verbales, rápido de mente y viperino de lengua. Un hombrecillo astuto. Pero las cosas cambiaban si se trataba de un enfrentamiento físico. No solía encontrarse desprotegido en esas situaciones. Sus fieles guardaespaldas tras el en todo momento: unos matones asueldo que no dudaban en hacer rechinar sus nudillos en cuento la cosa se ponía demasiado agresiva, como claro recordatorio de su continua presencia. . .Pero en este momento, Hamilton se encontraba completamente solo. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta parecía no deshacerse. _

_Volvió a tragar con dificultad al acordarse de la imponente presencia de Draco. Y es que el rubio situado frente a él difícilmente podía ser considerado como un "chiquillo". Con su 1.80 Draco era claramente superior en estatura a él, sin contar con el hecho de que verdaderamente conseguía imponer cuando se lo proponía. No es que fuera una masa de músculo andante, pero los entrenamientos a los que su padre lo sometía habían dado evidentes resultados. _

_Era poseedor de unos brazos fuertes y marcados. Su estómago completamente liso, con la forma de "cuadraditos" marcándose ligeramente. La espalda ancha, y los pectorales desenvueltos, perfectos para que cualquier chica se acurrucase en él. Y es que eran chicas precisamente lo que le sobraba a Draco. Se sabía deseado, y eso era algo que aprovechaba intensamente cuando salía a la "caza" de una nueva "víctima". No existía mujer capaz de resistírsele cuando él se proponía llevársela a la cama, jurándole amor eterno para abandonarla ala mañana siguiente después de una devastadora noche de pasión, que dejaba a la chica sumida en la más profunda de las depresiones. Su fama de seductor nato, se había ido incrementando con el tiempo, a la misma velocidad que también incrementaba la lista de sus conquistas. Pero él no era hombre se una sola mujer. Como acostumbraba a decir a sus amigos cuando se reunían, la vida era demasiado larga como para desaprovecharla atándose a una sola chica. _

_Sobre todo cuando el podía tener a todas las que quisiese._

_Si, Draco se sentía orgulloso de su físico. A su cuerpo bien trabajado había que sumarle su gracia y estilo personal, además de una bonita cara. El cabello rubio algo largo y cuidadosamente despeinado, haciéndolo aún más atractivo, y uno de sus mayores trofeos, heredados de su abuelo, unos impresionantes ojos azules que adquirían diferentes tonalidades dependiendo del estado de ánimo del chico o de la luz con la que se enfocasen, pasando con asombrosa facilidad del azul celeste, a uno ligeramente verdoso o metálico, siempre ribeteados de un gris perlado, que los hacía más expresivos. Y ahora, esos preciosos ojos estaban fijos en el hombrecillo situado en el otro lado del escritorio. Un brillo burlón reflejado en ellos, y la ceja derecha elevada de forma irónica, gesto ya habitual en el. Se había relajado sensiblemente al haber conseguido su objetivo de amedrentar a Hamilton, y había vuelto a adquirir la pose desenfadada que lo caracterizaba._

_Intentando relajarse y volver a tomar las riendas de la situación, George llevó la conversación a terrenos nuevamente seguros para él. El esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantenerse tranquilo era claramente palpable._

_- Tranquilícese, Sr. Malfoy. Por supuesto, que nadie lo amenaza- y su boca se curvó en media sonrisa escéptica al añadir con falsa amabilidad- ¿Qué pensaría su padre si se enterase de que usted pierde los estribos con tanta facilidad? _

_Draco entrecerró los ojos como único signo de disconformidad ante el comentario._

_- El caso es, que nosotros teníamos un trato, y yo tengo las pruebas que aseguran que usted lo ha roto._

_- Me atrevería a pedirle esas pruebas Mr.Hammilton, estoy seguro de que todo esto es una lamentable confusión- Draco volvió a tragar con dificultad al sentir el enojo renaciendo en el. Con voz aparentemente tranquila añadió- Puedo asegurarle que mi "empresa" no ha vuelto a traficar con ningún arma desde la fecha que. . ._

_- Ah! Pero el caso es, que yo estoy es posesión de fotos que demuestran lo contrario- le cortó Geroge con una sonrisilla orgullosa asomándose en sus labios- Sírvase usted mismo a verlas, por favor._

_Y con un rápido movimiento abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y de el extrajo un fajo de fotografías que depositó sobre el. Sintiéndose ya más confiado, George descansó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla giratoria tapizada en cuero negro, al tiempo que entrecruzaba la punta de sus dedos a la altura de su cara._

_Los ojos de Benjamín se abrieron con asombro al observar las imágenes. Se trataba de Snape, el 2º de a bordo de su padre, realizando la entrega de un pedido de armas en un muelle abandonada de la ciudad vecina. Para su desgracia, y por mucho que lo intentó, fue incapaz de encontrar signo alguno que le permitiese adivinar si la imagen estaba manipulada. Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar la situación especial bajo la que se había echo esa entrega, fuera por completo de la fecha estipulada._

_Su padre era el 2º proveedor de aras ilegales más importante del Estado. Pero un par de negocios mal hechos y el acoso constante de la policía, lo habían arruinado, haciendo que todo su imperio se tambalease, y al fin consiguiéndose mantener en un equilibrio precario. En esta situación, Lucius Malfoy se vio obligado a hacer un pacto con su enemigo personal por excelencia, el Sr. Zabini, que ostentaba el cargo del primer traficante del país. A través de sus múltiples contactos hasta en las más altas esferas, este último había conseguido burlar el asedio de las fuerzas de seguridad. El trato consistía en que las dos "empresas" se fusionarían en una sola, la de Zabini. A cambio, él le proporcionaría a los Malfoy la protección y el dinero necesario para seguir subsistiendo, eso si, con una calidad de vida claramente inferior y trabajando para el. Jamás haría un negocio por su cuenta sin informar antes a cualquiera de sus nuevos superiores, y todas sus "actividades" inacabadas serían finalizadas por hombre de confianza, nunca por nadie de su anterior plantilla. La ruptura de cualquiera de estas reglas suponía la muerte instantánea para Lucius y el resto de su familia._

_Esta vez fue Draco el que tragó con dificultad. Esas imágenes eran su perdición. Aún tratado de conservar las apariencias, emitió un bufido molesto, y con voz falsamente aburrida dijo:_

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene? Estas fotos fueron tomada dentro del tiempo permitido- aseguró a la vez que se encogía de hombros y lanzaba de vuelta las instantáneas hacia el otro hombre, en un gesto aparentemente despreocupado. Y no creo que a Snape le entusiasme averiguar que usted no confía en el, hasta el punto de haber tenido que contratar a alguien para que lo espiase. . ._

_La sonrisa felina de Hamilton se ensanchó. El muchacho había picado el anzuelo, y él todavía reservaba un as._

_- Se equivoca de nuevo, Mr.Malfoy. Este pedido fue echo cuando el plazo ya había exhalado, y tenemos testigos qu elo prueban. Además de una cámara que grabó todo el encuentro._

_Draco apretó los puños con crispación. No contaba con eso._

_- Si tan claro está todo, no entiendo cual es el motivo de esta pequeña "reunión". Según el trato, la traición tiene un castigo¿qué espera para cumplirlo?- Era sorprendente la frialdad con la que aquel joven hablaba de su muerte como si se tratase se otro negocio más._

_- Calma. Hay tiempo para todo. No intente acelerar las cosas joven Mafoy.- una sonrisa de superioridad se abrió paso en su cara, y relamiéndose los labios anticipando el shock de su futura revelación, aclaró- Tengo una proposición para usted._

_Draco permaneció estático, y el único movimiento que delató que permanecía escuchando, fue que comenzó a morderse el labio inferior en un gesto claramente nervioso._

_Sabiendo que poseía toda la atención de su oyente, Hamilton continuó:_

_- Usted se haría cargo de un preso en, digamos, una situación "especial", y yo no informaría a Zabini sobre este lamentable "accidente".- Hizo una pausa, saboreando el impacto que sus palabras acaban de tener en el rubio, que ahora lucía una expresión de total incredulidad- ¿Qué opina? _

_Draco estaba más que sorprendido ante la inesperada proposición, ero su propio orgullo lo hizo mantenerse lo más sereno que pudo. Aun así, no pudo evitar la curiosidad que poco a poco se hacía presa de él._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que hace tan único a ese prisionero, que vale la vida de toda mi familia?- el tono grave y seco con que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras no dejó lugar a dudas, Draco estaba empezando a odiar a esa persona, aún sin saber de quién se trataba._

_Eso, señor Malfoy, es algo que a usted no le interesa. – el rubio rechinó los dientes ante el tono de superioridad usado por el director- Y no se trata de él. . . sino de ella._

_- ¿Qué! - el grito de Draco resonó por toda la habitación al tiempo que volvía a levantarse de la silla y recobraba toda su apariencia amenazante. Pero esta vez, Hamilton estaba preparado- ¡No puede hablar en serio! Imposible. . .- comenzó a pasear nerviosamente por toda la habitación, intentando ganar tiempo- Estoy. . .estoy. . .- las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su boca, atorándose en su garganta. Finalmente, con un hilo de voz, añadió-. . .prometido._

_Y con un gesto de absoluta derrota volvió a derrumbarse sobre el taburete._

_- Oh! Pero estoy convencido de que usted sabrá sobrellevar esta difícil situación – el tono empleado por George parecía sinceramente de condolencia- No creo que le resulta un problema tan grave convencer a su novia de que. . ._

_- ¡No! Es de locos, intentar hacer nada. Pansy es extremadamente celosa, jamás se casará conmigo de saber que otra mujer vive bajo mi techo. . .usted no comprende. . . y nosotros necesitamos el dinero que nos va a proporcionar este enlace. . .- la mirada desesperada de Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se sentía acorralado_

_- Entiendo,- dijo George cabeceando- Pero comprenda usted, que de bien poco le iba a servir a su familia ese dinero si se encuentran todos a dos metros bajo tierra. . .- añadió con suavidad. _

_Estas palabras, tuvieron el efecto de calmar al rubio, que pareció salir de su estado de abatimiento y comprender la citación en la que se encontraba. Aceptar ese trato suponía vivir en la pobreza, ya que Pansy se negaría a casarse con él; y rehusarlo. . .prefería no pensar qué pasaría en este caso. Pero el no quería perder ninguna de las dos cosas.Seguramente habría alguna manera de. . ._

_Hamilton casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes del cerebro de Draco, llevándolo hacia la única salida posible._

_- De acuerdo- un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios- acepto. Pero quiero saber quién es ella. Si va a vivir conmigo quiero tener toda la información posible.- añadió en un tono que no admitía réplica._

_- . . . Mmm. . . – George pareció pensárselo- de acuerdo. Me parece razonable. Déme 24horas, y mañana mismo tendrá el informe._

_- Esta bien. ¿ Para cuando tengo que llevármela?_

_- Esta misma noche._

_-¡Qué! Debe estar bromeando. ¡son las seis de la tarde!_

_- Exactamente. Y, Sr. Malfoy, no acostumbro a bromear. Y este es un tema lo bastante. . .delicado, como para no tomarlo a la ligera.- la expresión adusta del Sr. Hammilton no dejaba lugar a dudas. Las cosas se harían a su manera._

_- Pero yo no puedo. . .déme una semana. Entonces estaré listo para recogerla. Entiéndalo, necesito tiempo- Draco hacía un último intento desesperado para ganar algunos días.- Ya sabe, para preparar algunas cosas._

_- Será esta noche. Y es mi última palabra. De lo contrario. . . bueno, ya conoce las consecuencias._

_Draco ahogó un gemido de impotencia. Las cosas se le complicaban. Necesitaba más tiempo. Tiempo para crear una coartada, para inventar lo que le diría a Pansy. Era obvio que a ella no podía contarle nada. Por mucho que fuera su novia, desconocía por completo los " negocios" familiares. Entonces¿cómo explicarle la presencia de una completa extraña en casa de su prometido? _

_Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio, alborotándolo por completo. Estaba claro que su matrimonio con esa chica era beneficioso para la familia. Pero¿y él¿Estaba enamorado? No se podía negar que Pansy era guapa, y encantadora. Desde el principio habían congeniado. Ambos tenían un sentido del humor parecido, y gustos similares. Además, se divertían juntos. Pero esa era todo. Draco no tenía ningún sentimiento "especial" por ella. No acababa de encontrarse cómodo con la relación. Era demasiado formal para su gusto. Y, desde luego, demasiado larga. Nunca ninguna relación suya con una chica había durado tanto. Le agobiaba pensar en el futuro, hacer planes para años siguientes; él prefería vivir el día a día. Por eso había tenido numerosas amantes durante esos últimos meses. No podía evitarlo. Por muy bien que se llevase con Pansy, no podía imaginarse con ella para siempre. _

_Se estremeció con disgusto. Para siempre. . .el significado de esas dos palabras ( mujer, casa, mocosos, jardín y perro. Porque desde luego, él quería un perro. No pensaba renunciar a su deseo de la infancia. Y Pansy odiaba a los perros. Es más, le producían alergia) lo aterraba. Pero había que ser realistas. Se daba cuenta de que en su vida no había tiempo para patéticos romances y estúpidas niñitas enamoradas, como diría su padre. Ahora, su prioridad era saber qué haría con. . . Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chiquilla esa? No recordaba que se lo hubieran dicho. . . _

_- Hermione. Se llama Hermione._

_- ¿Qué?- musitó ausente_

_- He dicho que su nombre es Hermione._

_- Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con asombro: - ¿Cómo. . .?- Hamilton parecía haber leído sus pensamientos. Aparentemente satisfecho, el mayor de los dos hombres aclaró:_

_- Bueno, son muchos años de " relación" con su padre. Y le asombrará saber lo que se parecen en algunas cosas. . ._

_- ¡YO NO ME PAREZCO A MI PADRE!-bramó Draco, perdiendo momentáneamente los papeles._

_Pero Hammilton permaneció impasible, salvo el gesto que hizo con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto._

_- Le estaba diciendo. . . el nombre de la presa es Hermione. Hermione Granger._

_- ¿Hermione Granger?_

_Ese nombre. . .Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Ese nombre le sonaba. Estaba seguro de que conocía a alguien llamado así. Pero¿quién? Sacudiendo la cabeza con un rápido movimiento, desterró la idea de su mente. Lo más seguro era que la conociese de algún "trabajo". Con su profesión conocía a mucha gente. Era inevitable. O. . . Draco sonrió de lado. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera alguna de sus conquistas nocturnas. Aunque era extraño. Solía tener buena memoria para los nombres. Entonces¿porqué no conseguía ubicar a esa chica? Con un último suspiro, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto. Total, esa misma noche saldría de dudas. La voz del señor Hamilton volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Ah! Y Sr. Malfoy. . . con esta prisionera, bueno, en realidad con su nueva huésped,- rectificó sonriendo malignamente- confío que sabrá usted comportarse. Usted me entiende. Si yo me entero de que la Srta. Granger tiene algún "problema" durante al estancia en su casa, me ocuparé personalmente._

_Draco frunció los labios, extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo a Hamilton le importaba tanto una presa cualquiera?_

_- Que yo recuerde, eso no entraba en el trato. Una vez que ella viva conmigo, estará bajo mi tutela. Esas eran las reglas._

_- Señor Malfoy, las reglas. . . están hechas para saltárselas.- el murmullo en el que se había convertido la voz de George apenas si llegaba a los oídos de Draco - Y no intente ninguna de sus tretas, porque si yo me entero de que a ella le ha pasado algo, usted será el principal responsable. Y ya sabe que nosotros. . .nos tomamos la justicia por nuestra cuenta._

_Draco no pudo reprimir el súbito escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Las cosas realmente pintaban mal para él._

**Luna de Papel **

**EN EL PRESENTE**

- ¿Tú! - exclamó Draco recorriendo nerviosamente con su mirada la figura femenina frente a él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí¿Qué se suponía que hacía la prometida de su hermano en un lugar como ese?

Como única respuesta, recibió una cara de total incomprensión por parte de Hermione. Acaso. . . ¿ése hombre la conocía? Ella no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida. . . aunque ese rostro. . . no sabía porqué, pero le era familiar. En un intento por tratar de aclarar su confundida cabeza, se concentró en si misma intentando rescatar las escasas imágenes de aquellos últimos días que aún permanecían en su memoria. Con un flash de comprensión algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y algunas imágenes se aclararon, tomando un significado distinto. No fue consciente del esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo a su maltrecha memoria hasta que su cabeza le comenzó a doler. Era un dolor intenso y punzante, que le cortaba el aliento y le impedía respirar. Con un último atisbo de consciencia, le pareció que unos ojos de un impresionante azul aguamarina se fijaban en los suyos con un atisbo de preocupación reluciendo en ellos. Después, la negrura sustituyó cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza y cayó al suelo, desmayada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hasta aqui el nuevo capitulo;) Espero que os haya gustado y no se hiciera demasiado largo. Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, son mi droga!

**IMPORTANTE: Os propongo un pequeño trato, si conseguis mandarm 10 reviews por este capi; prometo actualizar en, digamos. . .dos días. ¿Cómo lo veis?;) ¡Ánimo! Juro que la historia merece la pena;) Y además, a partir de este capitulo es cuando se pone REALMENTE interesante.jejje. Miles de gracias por leer y besos de chocolate para todas.muaks!**

Bueno, voy a aprovechar para haceros un poquito de propaganda y recomendaros que leais los fics de karinita1919, ene sta misma página. Una gran amiga, y una mejor escritora, sin duda;)

() ()  
(º:º)  
(")(")


	3. Touch and down

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews. Nos hemos quedado a uno para los 10, pero igual aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de esto me pertenece, bla bla bla; excepto los personajes creados por mi, claro. . .bla, bla bla. . .no hago esto con fines lucrativos ( porque si no ahora mismo estaría en una playa en el caribe con Siri-boy :P) . . .y más bla,bla ,_bla_.

**NOTA: Recordar que este f ic es un UA (universo alterno) por lo que Draco y Hermione no se conocen en Hogwarts. . .más que nada porque aqui no hay magia, no hoqwarts que valga xD. Un beso**

**CAPITULO 4: TOUCH AND DOWN.**

**Luna de Papel. **

· · · EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. . . · · ·

_. . .El hombre que tenía presa a Hermione se apartó bruscamente de ella, intentando simular normalidad. Toda su seguridad de gallito se había esfumado al verse visto pillado en esa situación._

_- Se equivoca, yo no…_

_El hombre intentaba disculparse por todos los medios posibles, pero Draco parecía estar en otro mundo, sin hacerle caso a las penosas explicaciones del carcelero. Con los ojos fijos en Hermione, su rostro se había desencajado por completo. Al apartarse el hombre, había dejado a la vista a la chiquilla que escondía detrás. Ahora todo le cuadraba a la perfección, y un atisbo de reconocimiento hacia ese rostro femenino se abrió paso a través de su mente. Ahora sabía porqué el nombre de se le hacía tan dolorosamente conocido. Pero¿qué hacía la prometida de su hermano en la cárcel? Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al reconocer la identidad de la misteriosa chica que tantos problemas le había causado._

_- ¿Tú?_

_Como única respuesta, Draco recibió una cara de total incomprensión por parte de Hermione. Acaso… ¿este hombre la conocía? Ella no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida. . . aunque ese rostro. . . no sabía porqué, pero le era familiar. En un intento por tratar de aclarar su confundida cabeza, se concentró en si misma intentando rescatar las escasas imágenes de aquellos últimos días que aún permanecían en su memoria. Con un flash de comprensión algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y algunas imágenes se aclararon, tomando un significado distinto. No fue consciente del esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo a su maltrecha memoria hasta que su cabeza le comenzó a doler. Era un dolor intenso y punzante, que le cortaba el aliento y le impedía respirar. Con un último atisbo de consciencia, le pareció que unos ojos de un impresionante azul aguamarina se fijaban en los suyos con un atisbo de preocupación reluciendo en ellos. Después, la negrura sustituyó cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza y cayó al suelo, desmayada _

**Luna de Papel. **

· · · ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN CASA DE DRACO. . . · · ·

Draco cerró la puerta de su despacho a sus espaldas, y se apoyó sobre ella al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro derrotado. La situación lo superaba. Se sentía como atrapado en una historia de terror de la que no había escapatoria posible. Esa misma mañana, Hermione era apenas un desconocida para él, y ahora la tenía en su casa, durmiendo. . . en una de SUS habitaciones.

Por su boca salió un gemido ahogado. Las cosas, decididamente, no podían ir peor. Por lo menos, esa chiquilla aun no se había despertado del desmayo. Con paso vacilante se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, tan solo para agarrar una botella de alcohol que reposaba sobre una mesilla de madera oscura, y proceder a servirse una copa de whisky. Necesitaba un trago urgentemente. . . cuanto más cargado, mejor.

Cerrando los ojos, acerco el vaso a sus labios y saboreó el licor. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la segunda conversación que había mantenido con el director de la prisión en el día, después de enterarse de quien era la misteriosa presa de la cual tendría que hacerse cargo de ahora en adelante. . .

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

· · · HORAS ANTES, EN EL DESPACHO DE GEORGE HAMMILTON. . . · · ·

- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?- exclamo el rubio fuera de control.- No creerá en serio que yo. . . ¡me niego a llevarme a esa mocosa a mi casa!

- ¡Sr.Malfoy, por favor¡Intente tranquilizarse! No comprendo a que viene todo este alboroto. . .

- ¡Ah! No comprende. . .bien, yo le explicaré. Esa. . ._ mujer_. . . que pretende que me lleva a vivir conmigo. . .¡era la prometida de mi hermano! Y se supone. . .¡se supone que no debería estar aquí.!- estalló, gritando.

Hmmilton elevó una ceja, claramente sorprendido.¿De qué estaba hablando. . .?

- Pensé que era hijo único. . .

- ¡Y lo soy! En realidad era mi hermanastro. . . por parte de madre.- Draco había bajado el tono de voz e inspiraba fuertemente, tratando de serenarse. Volvió a tomar asiento en la silla que había ocupado horas atrás, en su primera visita a ese despacho. Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando serenarse, y se dispuso a contar todo lo que sabía sobre ese asunto.- Verá, mis padres, bueno. . . se separaron hace ya algún tiempo. Mi madre se fue a vivir a París, y mi padre y yo nos quedamos aquí, en Londres. Ella rehizo de nuevo su vida allí, se casó con un hombre humilde, que ya tenía un hijo, Fran.- la voz de Draco se convirtió en un susurro tan solo para exclamar.- Nunca le perdoné que nos hubiera abandonado a mi padre y a mi. . .

- ¿Qué pasó después. . .?

- Con los años, mi madre y yo comenzamos a cartearnos y a vernos algunas veces. Por supuesto, todo esto a espaldas de mi padre; él jamás me habría perdonado que la volviese a ver- añadió esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.-. . . El caso es, que ella quería que conociese a su nueva familia. Yo me negué, claro. No tengo ningún interés en tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos. Aun asi, en sus cartas los mencionaba con cierta frecuencia. En una de ellas, me contó que ese chico. . .Fran, había conocido a la mujer de su vida, y pensaba casarse. Una tal. . . Hermione Granger.- Draco guardó silencio, pensativo.

En ese momento, George aprovechó para preguntar:

- ¿Y qué pasó con él? Quiero decir. . . siempre habla de él en pasado, como si hubiera. . .

- Muerto, si. De echo, murió.- Draco se encogió de hombros, desinteresadamente.- Hace cosa de un mes, el coche en el que iban él y su prometida, sufrió un accidente por causas todavía desconocidas y se despeñó por un barranco. El murió en el acto, pero ella. . . bueno, de ella jamás se encontró el cuerpo ni se supo nada. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Las autoridades dijeron que lo más seguro era que hubiera quedado malherida durante la caída, pero que , de alguna forma, hubiera conseguido escapar del coche siniestrado, para pedir ayuda. El caso es que la zona donde ocurrió el accidente está completamente deshabitada, y alrededor del sitio donde fue hallado el automóvil tan solo hay árboles. Lo más probable era que se hubiera perdido entre ellos buscando socorro, y hubiera muerto en el intento.

Draco cerró los ojos e intentó hacerse una idea aproximada sobre lo que podía haber pasado aquel día. Al abrirlos. Fijó sus pupilas en el hombre sentado frente a él.

- Lo extraño de todo esto. . . es que los muertos no aparecen un mes después de su fallecimiento, en una prisión, y completamente. . ._vivos_.

**Luna de Papel**.

· · · PARÍS. LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. . . · · ·

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente en casa de Narcissa Black. El sonido se extendía rápidamente por todas las habitaciones. Una señora de tez pálida y ojos y cabellos claros salió del baño de la primera planta.

Llevaba tan solo una toalla anudada alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra sobre su cabeza. Con paso ligero, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, donde el ruidoso aparato no dejaba de emitir una serie de pitidos.

- Ya voy, ya voy. – Con una mano afianzando la toalla de la cabeza, descolgó el auricular.- ¿Si?

- ¡Narcissa¿ Quién te crees que eres?.- la enfadada voz de un hombre se escuchó nítidamente.- ¿Creías que ibas a poder engañarme¿A mi?

- Lucius. . .¿eres tú?.- preguntó confundida.- No sé de qué me estás hablando. . .

- ¿Cómo que no sabes. . .?.- la voz del hombre se convirtió en desagradables chillidos, evidenciando su furia.- ¡No juegues conmigo, Cissa¡Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen por idiota!

- Pero. . .

- ¡Pero, nada¿De verdad creíste que no me iba a enterar?- a través del teléfono se podían escuchar su respiración irregular, como la de un animal furioso.- Cómo has podido hacerme esto. . . Vas a pagarlo, Narcissa. Dalo por echo¡vas a pagarlo muy caro! .- el tono de Lucius era claramente amedrentador.

- Lucius, no sé de qué me hablas. . .yo . . .

- ¡Tú¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo! Hablo de Hermione Granger , Narcissa. ¡De Hermione Granger!

Narcisa guardó silencio, y vacilante se dejó caer en una silla próxima.

- ¡Ah! Ahora te quedas callada¿no¿Pero de verdad pensaste que ibas a poder ocultarme algo así?

- Lucius, estás desvariando¡Hermione está desaparecida! Está en paradero desconocido desde el accidente!.- la voz de Narcisa se quebró de repente al recordar a su hijastro fallecido.

- No te hagas el papel de ingenua,Narcissa. ¡Sé que lo sabes todo! Encontré la nota. En SU celda. ¡La ayudase a escapar!

- ¡No sé dónde está Hermione¡Nadie lo sabe¿De qué nota me estás. . .?

- De la nota con TU plan de huída. No intentes negarlo. Esta mañana registré personalmente la prisión. Y estaba allí. Solamente tú puedes haberla mandado. . .¡porque todos los demás la creen muerta !

- ¿Muerta. . .¡Claro que NO está muerta¡Que no hayan encontrado su cuerpo, para mí ya es suficiente prueba, de que es posible que ella esté viva! Además¿ de cuál prisión me hablas. . .?.- Narcissa parecía verdaderamente extrañada.

- ¡Por favor! Te repito que ya sé que lo sabes todo. . .¡La prisión donde estaba Hermione!

- ¿Estaba. . .?

- ¡Si! La noche pasada consiguió huir¡con Tu ayuda!

- Lucius, Hermione está desaparecida¡ya te lo dije! Yo sería la primera en enterarme si ella apareciera. . .¡No sé qué estás diciendo!

- ¡YA BASTA!.- La voz del hombre osciló peligrosamente. Estaba enfurecido.- Ya sé que te enteraste de que la manteníamos oculta en esa cárcel. . .Pero créeme, no te saldrás con la tuya. Yo _siempre_ gano. No lo olvides. -

Y con un brusco movimiento, Lucius Malfoy colgó el teléfono al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su pelo. Todos sus planes se estaban tambaleando peligrosamente. La chica tenía que aparecer YA. No podían permitirse un nuevo error.

Al otro lado de la línea, Narcisa esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Dumbledore la había informado esa misma tarde de que su plan había fallado: Hermione nunca había salido por la ventana estropeada de la lavandería antigua.

Pero a pesar de todo. . .parecía que la chiquilla de igual forma había conseguido huir. Ahora, tan solo tenían que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo. Narcisa frunció el ceño ligeramente. Y tenían que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Lucius diera con ella. . .o todo estaría perdido.

Decidida, se levantó de la silla donde había tenido que sentarse, presa del pánico, cuando Lucius mencionó a Hermione. Por un momento, creyó que había sido descubierta. Respirando profundamente, intentó relajarse. Lucius tenía sospechas, si. Pero de momento nada más que eso. La pregunta era. . _.¿ Cuánto tiempo tenían hasta que esas sospechas se convirtieran en certidumbres?_

**Luna de Papel **

· · · 1 AÑO ANTES. . . · · ·

_Hermione Granger salía de su casa situada en una calle acomodada del centro de Paris. Iba apurada. Ese día había quedado con Fran , iban a cenar juntos en su apartamento. El problema era que él quería comer algo preparado por ella. Y ella. . .lo había avisado. . . ¡juraba que lo había echo! Cocinar no era precisamente su punto fuerte. Pero no. Él había insistido. Había puesto carita de cachorro abandonado, así como con lo ojos caídos, y haciendo un delicioso pucherito, le había asegurado que nada preparado por ella podía saber mal._

_Y ella, tan dura para algunas cosas, se había ablandado al ver su expresión tan tierna. Después de todo. . . no podía salir tal mal. . . y a él le había echo tanta ilusión. . ._

_Tres horas más tarde, una merluza carbonizada y tres llamadas a los bomberos por incendio no premeditado. . .se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que podía llegar a estar. ¡Ni el perro había querido las sobras del pescado!_

_- Animal ingrato.- refunfuñó mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre que ese día parecía haber abarrotado el centro de la ciudad. Se dirigía al restaurante de comida rápida más próximo._

_Al fin y al cabo. . .una pizza también tenía su encanto¿cierto?_

**Luna de Papel **

· · · CASA DE DRACO. EN EL PRESENTE (10.57 a.m.) · · · 

Tumbada en una cama, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos en mitad de una habitación en penumbra. Un grito angustiado proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma, escapó de su garganta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, por c´est fini. PAra el siguiente capi tendreis que esperar una semanita o así. Pero recordar: "El tiempo que se tarda en actualizar es inversamente proporcional al número de reviews recibidos." Así que ya sabeis lo que toca hacer si quereis acelerar el proceso de actualización;)

De todas formas os aviso que en el siguiente cap. hay MUCHO Draco& Hermione (ya era hora,no?jejje), y varias sorpresitas que aun faltan por descubrir;)

Los revs del capi anterior, os los contesto con otro mío,ok?muchas gracias por comentar!


	4. Broken dreams

**Disclaimer**:No, nada de lo que leen me pertenece, excepto la trama de la historia en sí.

**

* * *

****Luna de Papel **

· · · · · · · ·· CASA DE DRACO. EN EL PRESENTE · ·· · ·· · · · · ·

Tumbada en una cama, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos en mitad de una habitación en penumbra. Un grito angustiado proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma, escapó de su garganta.

Respirando con dificultad, se incorporó apoyando las palmas de las manos en el colchón.

Inspiró, tratando de serenarse. Acababa de recordar a un chico. . . pero desconocía quién era. Hermione mordisqueó su labio inferior nerviosamente, tratando de esclarecer sus confusos recuerdos. . .

Volvió a sentir las mismas punzadas dolorosas en las sienes, que horas antes habían sido la causa de su desmayo en la cárcel. Soltando un gemido de angustia por el dolor que le provocaban, se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta apoyar la cabeza en una mullida almohada. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en si misma, y haciendo esfuerzos por obviar aquel dolor palpitante que parecía traspasarla.

¿Qué acababa de pasar¿ Quién era aquel chico? No conseguía recordar nada. . .¿había sido real¿O es que su mente le había jugado otra mala pasada? Las dudas se esparcieron rápidamente por su ser. En las condiciones en las que estaba, en las que no tenía idea de su vida excepto los cinco días anteriores. . . ¿realmente podía confiar en ella misma y en lo que creía recordar?

Frunció el ceño con enojo. Odiaba tener la sensación de que no manejaba nada en su propia existencia. Aunque al menos, las molestas punzadas parecían haber remitido.

Acarició con las yemas de los dedos las finas sábanas sobre las que descasaba su cuerpo. Por primera vez, fue consciente de que se encontraba un una habitación desconocida. Lo último que recordaba era a aquel maldito carcelero, que estaba a punto de descubrirla. . .pero entonces. . .ella debería. . . estar _muerta._- un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en esa posibilidad.-Temerosa, movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Estaba recostada en una cama de madera, probablemente de cedro, de estilo rústico, con doseles que caían grácilmente hacia los costados. El colchón era suave, se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Las sábanas finas y delicadas, suaves. . .probablemente de seda. Retuvo el aire con asombro. Parecía el lecho de una princesa.

La habitación era amplia y cálida, de piedra maciza. Decorada con un estilo elegante y sobrio, con evidente buen gusto Un agradable fuego ardía en una chimenea cercana, tratando de paliar el frío característico de ese nevado enero.

Con curiosidad, se levantó y posó sus pies descalzos sobre la gruesa alfombra de lana granate, con motivos medievales impresos en ella. El resto del suelo estaba hecho de parquet, de una madera oscura y bruñida, que transmitía calidez.

Caminó hacia los grandes ventanales que abarcaban toda una pared. Cuidadosamente, descubrió los pesados cortinajes que mantenían casi a oscuras la habitación. Un gran balcón semicircular, también de piedra, daba a fuera. Con delicadeza, abrió la pesada puerta acristalada y salió al exterior.

Jadeó al apreciar la vista que se revelaba ante sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, intentando abarcar con una sola mirada los elegantes jardines situados en la parte trasera de la casona. Más allá de ellos, una basta pradera se abría paso hasta un frondoso bosque escarchado. Al fondo, unas colinas con las cimas encumbradas en nieve, cerraban el valle. Un arroyo de cristalinas aguas discurría entre los árboles teñidos de blanco, hasta el pié de las pequeñas montañas.

Sus ojos desprendieron asombro e incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía ella allí. . .? una corriente de aire helado la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

Ruborizada, notó que tan solo un exquisito camisón de finos tirantes, de color vino y ribeteado en rosa pálido, cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Paseó sus dedos por la tela, apreciando la calidad del diseño. Era demasiado corto para su gusto, por la mitad del muslo para ser más exactos, y con un insinuante escote. No es que fuera desagradable u obsceno. . .más bien todo lo contrario. Era elegante, sin transparencias de ninguna clase. No dejaba nada a la vista, pero sí mucho a la imaginación. Era. . .sensual.

Estaba segura de que ella nunca habría escogido un modelo como aquel. Y tampoco recordaba habérselo puesto en ningún momento. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín nuevamente, al imaginar a alguien desnudándola para vestirla después con ese provocativo camisón. No pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una graciosa mueca. Era una imagen un tanto surrealista.

Una nueva ráfaga de vento la recorrió de arriba a bajo, estremeciéndola. La temperatura del interior era perfecta para llevar un modelito como ese, pero fuera, expuesta a la intemperie, Hermione temblaba de frío.

Con paso vacilante, dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en el cuarto. Un tibio calor la invadió al tocar la cálida madera del suelo. "Eso sí era agradable".- pensó mientras paseaba sus ojos por el cuarto, parándose con deleite sobre un armario de caoba, de estilo victoriano. Era inmenso. Con una mueca decidida se encaminó hacia allí.

Alargó una mano hasta alcanzar la argolla dorada, y tiró de ella, abriendo la puerta del mueble. Una colección de vestidos y trajes de todos los colores imaginables, y algunos más, se encontraban allí colgados. Contuvo el aire, acariciando cada prenda allí expuesta. Pantalones de suave algodón, jerséis de _cashmir_, blusas de seda, vestidos de organdí y zapatos de finísima piel. Por lo menos, había cincuenta pares de zapatos ahí guardados.

Abrió sus ojos asombrada. Había suficiente ropa como para ponerse un modelo distinto cada día del año, sin repetir. Qué afortunada debías ser la mujer que tuviera toda aquella ropa. . . ella se contentaría con la tercera parte. Su mirada volvió a perderse en cada prenda, abstrayéndose de la realidad.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, y un tímido _"¿Se puede?"_ la sobresaltaron.

- Si. . .adelante.- sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que sus labios ya habían dejado escapar las palabras siquiera antes de pensarlas ella misma.

- Buenos días, madamme.- una muchacha joven, más o menos de su edad, apareció en la puerta. De estatura media, esbelta y delgada, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido primorosamente en un delicado rodete sobre el que se apreciaba una cofia blanca. Vestía con un vestido negro y un delantal blanco. Su indumentaria, no dejaba lugar a dudas sobe cuál era su trabajo. Portaba una bandeja de madera, donde croissants, ensaimadas, tostadas recién hechas. . . todo tipo de sabrosa bollería, humeaba sobre ella.- Le traigo el desayuno.

Con una amplia sonrisa amistosa dibujada en su cara, se dirigió hacia uno de los ventanales, cerca del cual, había una mesa redonda rodeada de pequeños silloncitos, y depositó allí la bandeja.

- ¿Qué desea beber la señorita?

- Un. . . un café. . .con leche. . .por favor.- Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

- ¿Un terrón o dos?- la sirvienta esperaba su respuesta con un delicado azucarero de porcelana entre las manos.

- . . .Dos. . .si es tan amable.- contestó ella.

La castaña sonrió afablemente mientras cumplía los deseos de Hermione.

- ¿Quién. . .quién es usted?- balbuceó ella.

- Mi nombre es Luna, madamme. Soy su asistente personal.- anunció orgullosamente.

¿ _Asistente personal_?

Aquí debía de haber algún tipo de error. . .¿qué rayos era una asistente personal?

- Estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite, madamme.- aclaró la joven amablemente, interpretando correctamente la cara de estupor de la otra.

- . . .Hermione. . .- corrigió ella en un susurro ausente.

- ¿Perdón? .- ahora era la joven del vestido negro la que se mostraba sorprendida.

- Preferiría que me tuteases si no es problema. . .Madamme suena demasiado. . .- pareció dudar sobre qué palabra usar.- . . . refinado. Después de todo, no creo que seas mucho mayor que yo.- agregó quitándole importancia.- y yo te llamare Luna, si no te importa.

- Claro que no. Pero. . .madamme. . .

- Hermione. Si no, harás que me sienta como una vieja.- bromeó sonriente.

- Oh! De acuerdo. . ..Hermione

Hermione cabeceó, satisfecha.

- Bien. Ahora que ya hemos aclarado ese punto. Necesito que contestes a unas preguntas. . .

- Por supuesto, mad. . .Hermione.- corrigió Luna.

- Bueno. . . sé que va a sonarte extraño. . . pero. . no. . . no sé por qué estoy aquí. . . ni siquiera sé dónde es aquí. . . –murmuró ruborizada.

- Extraña, en absoluto, o se preocupe. El señor Malfoy ya me ha informado convenientemente sobre su. . . peculiar situación.- aclaró sonriéndole cálidamente.- El señor la trajo. Estaba desmayada, blanca como el papel. . .y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles.

- Él. . . ¿hizo eso?. . .- preguntó Hermione asombrada.- ¿Porqué?- La historia era del todo inverosímil. ¿Un rico señor que aburrido de su monótona vida, escogía un preso para instalarlo en su gran mansión? Era. . .irreal.

Y- o. . .lo lamento,Hermione. Desconozco el motivo.- la chica parecía verdaderamente compungida por no poder proporcionarle la información que quería, se retorcía nerviosamente la manos a medida que hablaba.- De verdad. . . lo lamento.

- No. . . no te preocupes. Está. . .está todo bien. Necesito hablar con él. Tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas. . .

- Me temo, que eso va a ser del todo. . .imposible. El señor ha dispuesto que usted no salga de esta habitación hasta nueva orden.

Hermione parpadeó, incrédula. ¿Quería decir que estaba _prisionera _allí hasta que el _señor_ ese quisiera. . .? La rabia la envolvió.

- Bien. Dígale a Mr.Malfoy, que no pienso hacer caso alguno de sus ordenes. Soy perfectamente libre de hacer lo que quiera.- _por lo menos. . . mientras no esté metida dentro de una celda_. Agregó mentalmente.

Pero usted no puede. . .

No me parece que precisamente tú puedas decidir lo que hago o dejo de hacer.- los ojos de Hermione chispeaban con furia. ¿_Porqué qué la había sacado de la cárcel para ir a encerrarla allí_?- Quiero hablar con él.

- Lo lamento. No puede.- negó Luna rotundamente.

Hermione ahogó un grito de impotencia.

- ¡No me importa si puedo o no! Quiero verlo. . .¡ya!

- Pero es que. . .

- ¿Qué no me escuchó¡Dije YA!- rugió Hermione perdiendo los estribos.

Luna pareció encogerse en su sitio, asustada por el súbito arranque de mal genio de la chica frente a ella.

- No me parece que esa sea forma de tratar al servicio. . .- dijo una fría voz masculina desde la puerta.- Luna, retírate. Yo contestaré a las preguntas de la señorita.

La castaña bajó la cabeza, y con una inclinación, abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hermione lamentaba profundamente haberla tratado así. Era solo que no comprendía nada. . . y necesitaba respuestas. La situación a sacaba de quicio. ¿_Por qué estaba ahí_?.- la pregunta seguía martilleando en su cabeza.

- Me parece que quería usted verme. . .

Hermione permaneció de espaldas al nuevo personaje que acababa de entrar en escena, y solo al voltear lentamente, tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Era el chico de la cárcel. . .el que la había salvado. . .él¿él era el Sr.Malfoy?

- ¿Es que ha encontrado algo que no fuera de su agrado?.- pronunció lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

El pelo rubio, largo, le caía desordenadamente por el rostro, dándole un toque irresistiblemente aniñado. En su cara destacaban unos ojos profundos, color aguamarina. No debía de tener más de 25 ó 26 años.

Semejaba que acababa de levantarse, porque tan solo llevaba un pantalón, y ninguna camiseta cubría su torso desnudo. Iba descalzo.

Hermione permitió que su vista se recrease momentáneamente en aquel pecho amplio, marcado y definido, sin rastro de vello. Estaba apoyado sobre el dintel, con los brazos cruzados. Todo en él destilaba seguridad y elegancia.

- Si me sacara una foto, le duraría más.- comentó burlonamente, al darse cuenta del atento escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo la chica.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo levemente al saberse descubierta.

- No se equivoque, Sr.Malfoy. Tan solo observaba su evidente falta de modales al presentarse así en la habitación de una dama.- comentó con frialdad.

- Oh! Perdone. . .pero no me pareció vislumbrar ningún gesto de desagrado en su cara, _señorita. _No pareciera que mi indumentaria la molestase.- agregó de forma socarrona.- Además, tampoco es como si usted fuera muy vestida. . .

Hermione se sonrojó involuntariamente al recordar su camisón.

- Eso es diferente. Yo no escogí ponerme esto. Me desperté así. – le espetó intentando mantener una actitud fría y distante.-Y no es mi estilo.

- ¿Y cuál sería su estilo¿ un camisón largo hasta los pies, de cuello alzado y de blanco virginal?.- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

- No. . . preferiría un término medio entre una monja y una puta de lujo. . . pero puta la fin y al cabo.- afirmó ella retándolo con la mirada. No pensaba dejar que ese engreído le pasase por encima.

_- Touché_. . . – sonrió él, suavizando su expresión.- Si no se siente cómoda con esa ropa, encontrará todo lo que necesite en ese armario.- Hizo un gesto, señalando hacia el armario que Hermione había estado investigando minutos antes.- Y si necesita algo más, tan solo llame a Luna y ella le proporcionará todo lo que usted quiera.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asombro, para luego endurecer su mirada.

- No necesito nada de eso. En realidad, nada que usted pueda darme. Solo quiero saber por qué estoy aquí.

- Vaya. . . su primera pregunta y la única que no puedo responder. . …- Draco pareció seriamente afligido.

Hermione boqueó con incredulidad.

- Bien. . .si no me responde a esa pregunta. . . quiero. . . quiero que me devuelva mi ropa, y así podré irme. No soy su prisionera, Sr. Malfoy, y no pienso permanecer aquí más de lo necesario.

- Me parece que ha entendido mal su situación, señorita Granger. Usted no es mi _prisionera_, si no mi _huésped.- _contestó el marcando con especial énfasis la última palabra.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le clavó una mirada furiosa

- Hasta donde yo sé, Sr.Malfoy, un huésped es libre de marcharse a donde quiera, cuando quiera. . .

- Por supuesto. . . Solo déjeme informarla, que si decide usted _marcharse, _irá directa de vuelta a su confortable celda. No sé si nos entendemos. Yo no he pagado su fianza. Usted no está en libertad condicionada, ni nada por el estilo. Se ha limitada a cambiar de. . .residencia. – aclaró Draco malévolamente. La chica tenía carácter, pero él no permitía la insubordinación.- Entonces. . .¿qué decide?

Hermione notó como la furia volvía a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, haciéndola respirar con dificultad. ¿Quién se creía que era ese maldito arrogante. . .egocéntrico. . .insolente. . . y toda una larga lista de adjetivos nada favorecedores más. ¡A ella nadie la trataba así!

Por supuesto que no pienso. . .quedarme aquí. . .antes muerta.- casi escupió las palabras al sentir la rabia fluyendo libremente por su sangre, a rápidos borbotones.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron con rabia. Cualquier chica del país daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de la pelirroja malagradecida esa. Las jóvenes _rogaban _por estar cerca de él, porque él les prestase un segundo de su atención. Pero ella no. Ella se atrevía a desdeñar su _invitación _( N/A.- si es que a eso podía llamársele así. . . u.u) para alojarse en su casa. Por él¡que se pudriese en ese maldito calabozo¡él no la extrañaría, desde luego!

- Tú misma. Hablaré con el director de la cárcel. Estate lista a las cinco.- anunció volviéndose hacia la puerta.

- Bien. . .- murmuró Hermione desafiante.- No soportaría quedarme ni un minuto más

Eso fue un golpe directo a resentido orgullo de Draco, que se quedó estático a medio camino.

- Permíteme que lo dude.- en un instante, el chico había quedado de nuevo a su altura. Si ella quería jugar a ese juego. . . perfecto, todo bien. . . pero jugarían los dos. Y el pondría las reglas.- En menos de un mes, estarías rogando por permanecer más tiempo en mi compañía. . .- murmuró entre dientes, mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla de Hermione, que levantó la barbilla, desafiante.- . . . te lo aseguro. . .

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿De verdad existía alguien con un ego tan grande?- se preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada.

- No lo creo. . . aunque no tendremos forma de comprobarlo, porque esta misma tarde, ya no estaré aquí.- con un manotazo, apartó el dedo que ahora acariciaba suavemente sus labios.- Y, de todas formas. . . para cuando se cumpliera ese mes, sería usted quien _me_ rogaría para que me quedase aquí.

La expresión de suficiencia se borró de un plumazo del rostro de Draco. Ella lo miraba retadora, con el desafío dibujado implícito en sus ojos.

- Eso lo veremos. . .mon petitte. De momento, ninguna mujer se me ha escapado. . .y no creo que vayas a ser la primera.- Con un dedo, volvió a recorre las delicadas facciones de la chica.- Creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión.- declaró mientras una sonrisa predadora se instalaba en su rostro.- No me parece que sea factible que abandones esta casa por el momento. Después de todo. . . sería una descortesía por mi parte hacerte volver a esa desangelada prisión. Seguro. . .que aquí estarás más cómoda. . .

- Ni pensarlo.- lo interrumpió ella. Su dedo golpeaba rítmicamente el pecho desnudo de él.- Prefiero esa cárcel, a tu mansión. _Cualquier_ cosa es mejor que tener que soportarte. Ni lo sueñes.

- Petitte. . .me temo, que tú no entras en mis sueños. . . de momento.- su pequeña nariz rozó la de ella en una caricia sugestiva. Hermione notó como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por miles de pequeñas descargas, haciéndola permanecer quieta. . . esperando su siguiente movimiento. . .- Aunque a lo mejor podríamos arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente.- susurró él lentamente en su oído.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. La chica no se movía. . .esperaba su próximo paso. . .esperaba que él. . . _la besase. _Humedeció sus labios con la lengua. Notaba su garganta repentinamente seca. Al final, había resultado como las demás. . . Mucha palabrería, pero a la hora de la verdad. . .era incapaz de resistírsele.- sonrió arrogantemente. Bajó un poco más la cabeza, para capturar sus labios en un beso. . .

. . . Pero un súbito dolor en la mejilla hizo que desviase su rumbo y abriera los ojos con asombro. Incrédulo, llevó una mano hacia donde la chica acababa de pegarle una bofetada.

Hermione temblaba de furia contenida. Respiraba agitadamente:

- No vuelvas. . . a tocarme.- susurró agitadamente. Golpeaba el pecho de Draco con su puño, intentando herirlo, aunque le fuera imposible.- . . .Eres un. . .maldito desgraciado. . .

El chico apresó sus manos con un movimiento, acercándola súbitamente a él. Hermione se revolvió nerviosa, intentando soltarse. Ambos forcejearon durante unos instantes, hasta que uno tropezó, y los dos dieron con sus cuerpos en el suelo, ella presa debajo del cuerpo del chico.

- Estate quieta. . .- sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, sin espacio para el aire. . .- ¿Sabes? .- Draco sonrió divertido.- . . .Eres toda una _fiera._

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente al comprender la insinuación velada en el comentario del chico. Sus brazos y manos estaban apresados por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

- Me haces daño. . .- murmuró evitando una expresión de molestia en su rostro.- Suéltame. . .

- No . . . – Draco movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, negando.- No me parece. . . tu también acabas de hacerme daño. . .¿ves?.- volteó su cara hacia un lado, señalando su mejilla enrojecida.- Si te soltase. . .volverías a pegarme.

- No. . . – Hermione cerró sus ojos, negándose a verlo. Realmente la incomodaba la situación. . .y la enfurecía de sobre manera, pensar lo mucho que parecía estar disfrutándola él. Cerró sus ojos, negándose a verlo.

- ¿No? .- Draco elevó una ceja, escéptico.- Bien. . . voy a soltarte, entonces. Pero no quiero ninguna nueva jugarreta¿de acuerdo? .- con cuidado, liberó las muñecas de la chica.

Hermione respiró con alivio, al notar que el agarre disminuía. Envalentonada, abrió sus ojos dispuesta a enfrentar al chico.

_Craso error._

Lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos de Draco fijos en ella. Profundos, absorbentes, hipnóticos. . . Sin notarlo, se sumergió en ellos, deseosa de conocer cada tono, cada matiz. . . Eran del color del mar, del cielo, de un día de tormenta.

Solo entonces, fue consciente de la escasa distancia entre sus labios, de sus alientos entrelazándose en el aire. . .de cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con la de él. La proximidad entre sus rostros era incluso dolorosa. . .

De repente, lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era cerrar el espacio que los separaba, saborear esa boca tan súbitamente apetitosa. Su respiración se hizo irregular, errática. Estaba como en un trance. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. El calor en esa habitación había aumentado hasta límites insoportables. . . y Draco. . . Draco no parecía esta mejor que ella.

Buceaba en sus ojos color chocolate, empapándose de la tibieza de la chica. Titubeante, casi como si tuviera entre sus brazos algo de una fragilidad extrema, recorrió con las puntas de los dedos los brazos de Hermione. Acercó sus labios a sus orejas, y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo.

Ella gimió quedamente. No parecía tener intención de alejarse. . . ni de frenar los exquisitos cuidados del chico.

Sus caderas cobraron movimiento. . .rozándose. . .tentándose. . .sus piernas se entrelazaron, buscando un contacto más profundo. El camisón que tan escaso le había parecido minutos antes, no era más que un incordio ahora.

Un ruido extraño llegó hasta sus oídos.

La mano de Draco seguía su camino descendiendo hasta los hombros de Hermione. Cuidadosamente, retiró las finas asas del vestido, y la acarició con sus labios. Su mano pareció vacilar, detenerse dubitativa, perro ponto siguió su camino hacia el pecho de la chica, acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, recreándose en su suavidad.

Su boca subió de nuevo hacia la oreja de Hermione, que no pudo evitar que un suspiro de pérdida saliera entre sus labios. Pero duró poco, porque pronto, esos labios hacían maravillas en su cuello, rozando, succionando y lamiendo con deliberada lentitud.

Las manos de la chica parecieron cobrar vida propia, moviéndose hacia la espalda del chico, delineando cada uno de sus músculos. . .

. . .El insistente timbre de la puerta principal despertó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, reduciendo a pedazos el sueño que acababan de compartir. Se miraron asombrados, desconociéndose a sí mismos.

Vacilante, Draco apartó sus labios del cremoso cuello de Hermione. Ambos jadeaban, con el pulso disparado y el corazón a flor de piel. . .pero cuerdos finalmente.

Sus ojos expresaban asombro, incredulidad. ¿Qué clase de impulso los había llevado a actuar así?

El sonido de la campanilla, les recordó el motivo de su brusca separación. A_lguien_ esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta.

Un suspiro salió de entre los labios de Hermione, sorprendiéndola. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba reteniendo el aire desde que todo ese pasional juego había empezado.

Draco levantó, separando su cuerpo del de ella. Todavía tratando de comprender qué acababa de pasar. . .ninguna chica le había parecido tan . . _.tentadora_ hasta ese momento, ninguna le había echo perderse de esa forma. Temeroso, sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos peligrosos pensamientos de su ente.

Hermione se incorporó con lentitud. Un súbito frío se había instalado en su interior cuando él alejó sus cuerpos. Temblorosa, encogió sus piernas, abrazándose a si misma.

- Será mejor que. . . te quites ese camisón. . .y te pongas. . .otra cosa.- Draco habló con nerviosismo. No sabía como actuar en esa situación. Y eso era lo curioso. Tenía la suficiente experiencia con mujeres para saber qué hacer en ese momento, y sin embargo, lo único que pasaba por su mente, era que debía poner distancia entre él y esa chica. Que debía salir de allí, rápido. Que ese escalofrío que lo había recorrido cuando ella paseó su mano por su espalda, no estaba bien. Que no debería haber sentido nada. . . y sin embargo. . .

Enojado consigo mismo, se giró bruscamente y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué ella no le pedía que se quedase¿Por qué no hacía nada? Cruzó el dintel con paso firme. En el piso de abajo, el timbre seguía sonando. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, alejándolo definitivamente de Hermione.

Como en un sueño, bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal y alargó la mano para tirar del pomo. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el asombro que sintió.

- Papá. . . ¿qué haces aquí?

Lucius Malfoy permanecía de pié, mirando con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos grises a su hijo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, bien.bien. ¿No es como que hace calor aqui? xDD Os dije que pronto habría más acción entre ellos. . . :P La cosa comienza a ponerse interesante;) Ojalá que os haya gustado el capitulo, esta fué la primera vez que escribí algo de éste tipo y espero que haya quedado bien. Espero vuestros comentarios diciendome qué os ha parecido;)

Bueno, tengo que haceros una advertencia, y espero que a nadie le parezca mal:

**_NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LOS 40 REVIEWS._**

Pero¡ánimo! Sé que vais a conseguirlo.Muchisimas gracias por leer. Un beso muy grande


	5. Amor en venta

Primero y antes que nada, agradeceros los reviews. Nos hemos quedado en 39, pero decidi actualizar lo mismo. Me han encantado todos, y aunque todavía no he podido contestarlos, lo haré lo más rápido posible. ¡ Gracia spor apoyar la causa 40 rr para Luna de Papel!xd

Segundo, **zoe simitis: **muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Bueno el caso es que he oido el rumor qe hay acerca de que si contestas reviews en el capitulo de una historia, es propable que te la borren; así que a raiz de eso decidí empezar a contestar reviews con otro review mío. El que me dejaste en el capi anterior, ya está contestado; y si, tienes razón. Es posible que esta historia te suene, porq hace ya más de un año que la empecé a escribir, y ya de aquella subí en esta página los dos primeros capitulos o así. El caso es que después me quedé bloqueada y no sabía como continuarla, así que decid´borrarla de ff. Así que es normal que te resulte conocida, porque creo que ya me habías dejado un review de aquella. ;) So, muchas gracias dobles!besos

* * *

DISCLAIMER.- Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia en sí, pero, lamentablemente, ninguno de sus personajes, incluyendo a draco Malfoy:( Buuuhh!

* * *

Lucius ciñó con fuerza sus dedos alrededor del vaso de cristal que sujetaba en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?- Inquirió Draco preocupado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero él todavía continuó unos instantes más en silencio, observando fijamente el paisaje por la ventana del despacho. No estaba seguro de querer contarle todo a su hijo. . .Draco siempre se mantenía al margen de los negocios más sucios del trabajo, y se limitaba a establecer contactos, y ocuparse del papeleo y la economía. El caso de Hamilton había sido algo especial. Él estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo a la entrevista, y por eso había sido su hijo el que había ido en su lugar.

- Nada importante.- masculló inquieto pinzándose el labio con los dientes. ¿ Podía contarle toda la verdad sobre Hermione¿Confiarle todo? .- ¿Qué tal la entrevista con Hammilton? .- preguntó en cambio para ganar tiempo.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de mostrarse incómodo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que tenía a la ex de su hermanastro escondida en una de las habitaciones de su casa?

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Lucius volviéndose y mirándolo escrutadoramente.- ¿Qué quería George?

- Nada grave.- contestó Draco tragando saliva.- Un pequeño problema con uno de los nuestros. . .Ya está todo solucionado.

- Bien. No esperaba menos de ti.- comentó Lucius satisfecho.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos hasta que Draco habló:

- ¿Sólo has venido aquí para preguntarme por Hammilton¿O ha pasado algo más?

"¿Qué hacer?"

"¿Contárselo?"

"¿O no?"

- Lo dices como si un padre no pudiese visitar a su hijo.- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- Me extraña que tu lo hagas.- dijo sencillamente el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

- La gente puede cambiar. . .

- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo tú ahora?

Lucius sintió que la mirada acusadora de su hijo y sus frías palabras, dolían más que cualquier bofetada. Ahora que cada vez veía más próxima su vejez, deseaba más que nunca reconstruir la dañada relación que mantenía con Draco.

- No discutamos.- pidió en un susurro.- En realidad, si que he venido aquí por algo más. Quiero invitaros a comer. A ti y a Pansy.- aclaró al ver la mirada escéptica de Draco.- Ya lleváis bastante tiempo juntos, y es hora de que vayáis pensando en el matrimonio. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

- Aún no.- reconoció Draco haciendo rechinar sus dientes.- No quiero presionarla.

- Me parece bien.- argumentó su padre, conciliador.- Pero debes hacerlo cuanto antes. Ya sabes lo que nos jugamos en esta relación. No podemos permitirnos perderla.

- Lo sé.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, y consultó su reloj de pulsera.

- Es hora de que me vaya.- anunció acercándose a Draco para despedirse.- Nos vemos mañana a las dos, aquí mismo.

- Descuida. Estará todo listo.- contestó observando a su padre desaparecer tras la puerta.

"No."

"Todavía hay tiempo."

"Hermione puede esperar."

** Luna de PapeL**

La oficina de George estaba en el ala este de la prisión. Era una habitación redonda y fría, como su dueño. George solía acomodarse en su silla giratoria todos los días a última hora de la tarde, fumándose un puro y saboreando una copa de ron. Era su momento de paz. Su oasis de tranquilidad que le permitía desconectarse de la realidad y sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Por eso no se alegró lo más mínimo al oír unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la débil voz de su secretaria, Gloria, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

- Adelante.- gruñó abriendo los ojos de golpe y bajando sus pies de la mesa.

- Permiso, Dunoff.- dijo una mujer alta y rubia entrando por la puerta. Gloria estaba en esa edad indefinida que es el umbral de la madurez. Era muy delgada, y vestía ropa formal: un traje de chaqueta gris, con unos mocasines negros y una blusa del mismo color. Llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, sujeto con una cinta gris de raso, lo que aumentaba su ya de por si, severa apariencia.- Hay alguien ahí fuera que quiere verlo.

- Dile que se marche.- contestó sin dudarlo él.- te he dicho que no me molestes a esta hora a no ser que sea importante.

- Es que es importante.- aclaró la rubia con retintín.

- No me ineresa.

- Sr. Hamilton - empezó comenzando a impacientarse.- Creo que. . .

- He dicho que no.- bramó Marcel.- Dígale a quien sea que vulva mañana.

- ¿Incluso si es. . .?

- ¿No me ha oído? _Sea_ quien sea, puede esperar.

- La señora Granger¿También?

** Luna de PapeL**

Draco subió el volumen de la radio de su Mercedes rojo descapotable. Coger su coche era lo mejor que podía hacer para desahogarse. La velocidad hacía que la adrenalina le chispease en la sangre. Casi como una droga. Casi como si fuera libre.

La visita de su padre le había trastocado más de lo que pretendía aparentar. ¿Cómo iba a invitar a comer a Pansy a su casa si Hermione estaría justo encima de sus cabezas, en el piso de arriba? Cierto que la mansión era grande. En realidad, era un antiguo castillo del s. XIII rehabilitado. Había pocas posibilidades de que Pansy la encontrase.

Pocas. Pero no nulas.

Era suicida intentarlo. ¿Y si se descubría todo?

Draco sintió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo. La mejor solución habría sido hacer la comida en otro lugar. . .o no hacerla nunca, mejor. Suspiró cansado. Esa situación lo estaba superando. Y tan solo acababa de comenzar.

** Luna De PapeL**

- George.- saludó Anna fríamente, tomando asiento en la silla frente al hombre.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señora Granger? .-inquirió Hamilton con una sonrisa petulante.

Anna clavó sus ojos avellana en los suyos. ¡Cuánto cinismo!

- Lo sabes perfectamente.- siseó apretando los dientes.- No me lo hagas más difícil.

- Es cierto.- convino George recostándose sobre su asiento.- Disculpa.

Ella se limitó a contestarle con un movimiento de su mano.

- Teníamos un trato.- dijo tragando saliva.- Sé que ya cumpliste tu parte, así que tan solo resta la mía. Soy una mujer de palabra.- aseguró aparentando más firmeza de la que sentía.

Hamilton sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos en la mujer frente a él. Había pasado tanto tiempo. . . y sin embargo ella estaba igual. Con la misma fuerza en sus ojos. Con la misma alegría en su sonrisa. Tan solo unas ligeras arrugas en los labios delataban los años que los distanciaban.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?.- preguntó curioso.

- No deberías subestimarme.- respondió ella alzando la barbilla desafiante.- Tengo mis contactos en este antro.

- Por supuesto.- intervino él conciliador. Una pelea no era la mejor forma de comenzar su relación..- ¿Por qué te has dado tanta prisa en venir? Pensaba llamarte en unos días para informarte yo mismo. . .

Anna suspiró cansada. Esos últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. . .pero saber que su hija estaba bien le daba fuerzas para continuar. Para hacer lo que sabía que no tenía otra opción que hacer.

- Quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien.- respondió finalmente en un suave murmullo derrotado.- Necesito saber que no le va a pasar nada malo.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso.- le aseguróGeorge; mirándola fijamente con una curiosa expresión en su rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para coger su mano.- Todo irá bien.

Anna reprimió el impulso de soltarse. Tenía que acostumbrarse. Así iba a ser a partir de ahora. Su vida. . .por la de Hermione.

Era un trato justo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco abrió la puerta de la cocina sintiéndose más despejado y lúcido que nunca. El paseo en el coche le había servido para pensar con claridad. Ya tenía la solución para que la comida del día siguiente no se convirtiera en su tumba. Si no había forma de evitarla, ni de impedir que Pansy asistiese; tendría que hacer lo contrario. Conseguir que Hermione estuviese fuera de su casa en ese momento.

"Pero¿como asegurarse de que no escapaba?"

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Luna con un pequeño chillido. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de pavo frío con tomate y salsa de champiñones; y el rubio había estado a punto de chocar con ella.- ¡Mira por donde vas!

"¿Cómo hacerlo?"

- ¡Draco¡Te estoy hablando!

- ¡Qué?- preguntó él despistado

¡- Casi tiras con todo!

Draco miró la bandeja tambaleante.

- No me di cuenta.- se excusó pasándose una mano por el pelo para alborotárselo.

"¿Cómo hacerlo?"

- ¿Decías. . .?

Luna lo miró preocupada. Se conocían desde hacía años, y hacía mucho tiempo que su relación había trascendido la de un jefe y la sirvienta. Eran los mejores amigos. Casi como hermanos. Por eso ella sabía todo acerca de Hermione. Bueno, _casi _todo. No tenía porqué enterarse de lo que había pasado minutos atrás en el cuarto de la castaña. . .por lo menos él, no se lo diría. Luna ya trabajaba para él antes de que sus padres se separasen, y cuando decidió dejar Paris y a su madre, para irse a Londres con Lucius, ella lo siguió. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era pequeña, y no dejaba a nadie atrás. Ahora, él era su única familia.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo? Si, claro. . .- contestó vagamente acercándose al frigorífico para coger un vaso de zumo de mango.

"¿Cómo hacerlo?"

- ¿Y esa bandeja? – preguntó distraído.

- Para Hermione.

¡CRASH!

El vaso de cristal se hizo pedazos contra el suelo.

- ¡Mierda!.- masculló llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Lo tenía rojo, y le dolía.

Luna suspiró pesadamente. Estaba claro que hablar de Hermione le ponía los nervios de punta al rubio.

- Déjame verlo.- dijo dulcemente agarrando el dedo.- Te has cortado.- Rápidamente le arrastró hasta el fregadero para desinfectar la herida con agua y jabón.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?.- inquirió ella frotando suavemente el corte.- ¿Es por tu padre?.- probó intentando sonsacarle algo a Draco, que continuaba en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo hacerlo?"

- ¿Por el baile?

"¿El baile?" "¿Qué baile?"

- Ya sé que no te gustan demasiado esas fiestas, Draco; - continuó ella ajena a las rápidas ideas que se pasaban por la rubia cabeza.- pero ya es una tradición. Hay mucha gente que espera. . .

"¿El baile?" "¡Eso era!" . Ya sabía cómo sacar a Hermione de su casa.

- Luna. Quiero invitarla al baile.- anunció con los ojos brillantes.

- Es justo lo que te estaba diciendo. Ir con Pansy es lo mejor que puedes hacer y. . .

- ¿Con Pansy? No. .- aclaró el.- me refería a Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si.

Luna lo observó extrañada. ¿Se había perdido algo¿Qué bicho el había picado?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.- contestó feliz.- Quiero que venga.

- Está bien. Si es lo que quieres. . .- murmuró la morena encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero no creo que tenga nada que ponerse.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa conspiradora.

- Tienes razón.- dijo. – Eso es un verdadero problema. Tendrás que llevártela mañana de compras. Todo el día .Ya casi no queda tiempo.- añadió con su mejor expresión de inocencia al ver que la morena iba a protestar.- seguro que lo pasareis en grande.

Luna lo miro curiosa. Sabía que el rubio se traía algo más entre manos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriese qué estaba pasando.

- Está bien.- aceptó.- Me la llevaré mañana de compras.

"Perfecto." " Pansy y ella no se encontrarán."

- Pero con la condición,- puntualizó Luna con un tono que le presagió a Draco que nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.- de que seas tu el que vaya a avisarla.

Al rubio se le cayó el alma a los pies. No se creía capaz de enfrentarse a Hermione tan pronto. Todavía no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde su primer encuentro, y esa mujer ya había puesto patas arriba todo su mundo. Tiene la fuerza de un huracán, pensó ligeramente divertido.

- Está bien.- aceptó sumiso.- Yo le daré la noticia.

Luna cabeceó satisfecha y después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, continuó curándole el dedo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Solo iba a hablar con ella. Nada más. Tan solo tenían que aclarar un par de cosas. No tenía porqué volver a ocurrir nada que estuviera, digamos, "fuera de lugar". Tranquilízate Draco, es solo una conversación. Llamas, entras, le explicas lo que has venido a explicarle, y te vas. Rápido y conciso. Nada de andarse por las ramas. No es la primera vez que hablas con una mujer…

Toc toc

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó quedamente; quizá demasiado, porque no obtuvo respuesta.

Toc, toc.

De nuevo, nada. "¿Qué estaría pasando ahí adentro?" se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, no es como si a él le importase especialmente lo que ella hiciera dentro de su habitación pero. . . Que diablos. Ésa era su casa y él tenía todo el derecho de saber qué se hacía dentro de sus habitaciones. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, giró lentamente es pomo de la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Notó su pulso acelerado y la sangre corriendo velozmente por sus venas, cuando con un ahogado crac, la puerta terminó de girar sobre sus goznes y le permitió ver el interior de la habitación.

Un suave fuego crepitaba en la chimenea templando el ambiente. A la derecha, en la cama, un pequeño bulto parecía dormir plácidamente.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al observar el tierno panorama ante él. Casi de puntillas, avanzó hasta la cama y se detuvo para observar la respiración acompasada de la muchacha que dormía completamente cubierta por las sábanas.

La respiración acompasada…

La resp. . .

Un momento.

Ahí NADA estaba respirando acompasadamente. En realidad, no se movía en absoluto. Ni acompasado, ni sin acompasar.

Con manos temblorosas, apartó con delicadeza el edredón.

- ¿Pero qué. . .?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era como si Hermione se hubiera adaptado tan bien como podría imaginarse a su nueva "residencia". De hecho, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Draco abandonase su cuarto para ir a abrir la puerta principal, cuando su mente despierta ya planeaba cómo escapar. Pero todas esas ideas, se habían borrado de un plumazo cuando comprendió que aunque lo consiguiese, no tenía ningún sitio a dónde ir. ¿Qué conseguiría huyendo? Vagar por las calles de una ciudad desconocida, sin un sitio para dormir ni nada que llevarse a la boca. No. Ésa no era la solución. Por el momento, y hasta que consiguiese recordar algo más de su pasado, lo mejor era permanecer donde estaba.

Satisfecha por sentir que por fin controlaba algo más en su destino, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un baño. Así que cogió una toalla blanca del armario, y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Éste estaba dentro de su habitación, y al igual que ella, destilaba elegancia, buen gusto, y dinero, mucho dinero. El suelo era de mármol rosa pálido, y las paredes de baldosa blanca con delicados grabados en el mismo tono salmón. Había un espejo de medio cuerpo justo encima del lavabo, y otro de cuerpo entero empotrado en la pared del fondo. Era una habitación muy amplia, con otra ventana situada en la pared derecha, cubierta por unas contras de la misma madera que la puerta y el armario. Había también una ducha de última generación, y justo enfrente, un verdadero jacuzzi con varios tubos a su alrededor por los que salían jabones de distintos colores y olores. Un par de cuadros en las paredes, y unas figuritas de cristal, y la luz natural que entraba por la ventana de encima del jacuzzi; hacían que la estancia resultara de lo más acogedora

Hermione se detuvo observando asombrada cada rincón del baño. Era realmente impresionante. Casi con miedo de romper algo, encendió el jacuzzi y probó varios de los jabones. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer burbujas de todos los colores que inundaron la habitación. Maravillada, se desnudó lentamente y metió la punta del pié en el agua. Ya segura de que estaba a la temperatura adecuada, se decidió a meterse entera. Claro que no calculó bien a qué distancia estaba el fondo, y con un ligero chapoteo, su cabeza desapareció entre las burbujas, para reaparecer unos segundos después, bañada en espuma. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír como no recordaba haberlo echo en mucho tiempo. Olvidándose de todo, jugó un rato entre burbujas y buceó en el hondo jacuzzi sintiéndose más viva que nunca.

Una hora más tarde, se decidió a salir, por fin, de la bañera al ver que sus manos comenzaban a estar mas arrugadas que un par de pasas. Con un suspiro de pérdida, se incorporó y alcanzó la mullida toalla blanca que pendía de un colgador cercano. Se secó rápidamente, y asegurándosela bien en el pecho, se acercó hasta el espejo para cepillarse el pelo mojado. Después, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño.

Y la toalla estuvo a punto de escurrírsele entre sus dedos cuando descubrió a Draco observándola fijamente desde el centro de su habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando escuchó cerrarse la llave de paso del grifo y comprendió porqué nada respiraba en la cama. Se quedó estático en la misma posición al comprender lo que pasaría a continuación. Y como en un sueño neblinoso, oyó las suaves pisadas sobre el suelo del baño, unos segundos de silencio, y después más pisadas hasta que la puerta frente a él se abrió con un chirrido que resonó en sus oídos.

Habría querido taparse los ojos, salir huyendo, o esconderse en algún rincón donde nadie lo descubriese. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó esperando, hasta que Hermione apareció en el dintel de la puerta del baño, con el pelo mojado, y cubierta únicamente por una toalla que le dejaba a la vista sus más que perfectas piernas.

Tragó hondo, buscando la serenidad perdida y tratando de eliminar de su cabeza los pensamientos que escapan de su control, haciéndole querer ser una de esas gotas que de escurrían delicadamente por el cuello de la castaña, pasando por sus hombros, el inicio de sus pechos, y desapareciendo del alcance de sus ojos en el borde de la toalla.

Hermione parecía tan sorprendida como él, y pasaba su peso de una pierna a otra, claramente incómoda por la situación en la que estaban.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en un tono poco amable.

- Yo. . – balbuceó Draco parpadeando confuso.- Venía a decirte que. . .yo. .

- ¿Se te perdieron las palabras por el camino?- inquirió ella en tono burlón caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Draco pudo aspirar su perfume cuando paso por su lado, casi rozándole el brazo con uno de sus hombros desnudos. Hemione abrió la puerta y con un gesto brusco, le señaló el pasillo con la mano.- Vete.- dijo tratando de que su voz no le temblase.

Draco la miró unos segundos con las cejas alzadas, como si no entendiese lo que le decía.

- Necesito terminar de vestirme.- añadió ella con un suspiro cansado al ver que no se movía.

Draco parpadeó aturdido, y asintiendo con la cabeza, salió de la habitación con la cabeza llena de ideas confusas. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un bramido que resonó a lo largo del pasillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué os ha parecido?;) En realidad, este es un capi bastante soso, pero tendreis que esperar hasta el siguiente para que haya más acción, vosotros ya me entendeis.

**IMPORTANTE.- Bien, ahora viene lo duro. Ya tengo escritos los dos siguientes capis de esta historia, pero a partir de ahi, la trama sigue en blanco. Este finde semana me voy a ir fuera, porque voy a irme a estudiar a Madrid, y me gustaría haber dejado los dos subidos para entonces. Ambos son bastante largos y, en especial el último,que es el más interesante. Ahora bien, la pregunta es¿preferís que los suba por separado o los meto los dos en uno? Quedaría una capi MUY largo, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, que después de todo, sois los que vais a leer. Así que espero vuestros reviews con la repuesta,ok?Besitos a Todos y gracias de nuevo!**


	6. Una mañana de compras y un Valentino

DEDICADO A: KARI. Love you, darling!

Hermione estaba sentada en un cómodo banquito tapizado en rosa pastel y situado debajo de la ventana de su habitación, observando con aire ausente las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban tristemente por la ventana dejando regueros marcados a su paso. Descasó la frente sobre el cristal y cerró los ojos emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza¿Qué le estaba pasando

Expiró por la boca lentamente y una difusa sombra de vaho quedó plasmada sobre el cristal. Despacio, elevó su mano y la pasó sobre la ventana, limpiándola. Pudo ver las luces del jardín relucían allí afuera, alumbrando la noche y proyectando caprichosas sombras a su alrededor.

_Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla_

_Entraste en mi vida, cuando me moría_

Una súbita pesadez se instaló en cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que le doliese la cabeza y le pesasen los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo, repleto de emociones,-algunas demasiado fuertes para su gusto, pensó malhumorada.-, y se sentía perdida y sumamente cansada.

Cuando estaba a punto de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro y caer en un profundo sueño, Luna llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo, Luna?- preguntó sobresaltada incorporándose rápidamente de su asiento.

- Nada grave, no te preocupes.- la tranquilizó la morena con una sonrisa. Esa tarde, Hermione había hablado con ella y se había disculpado por haberle gritado sin motivo, y ahora, ambas parecían estar haciendo buenas migas.- Solo vengo a avisarte de que mañana por la mañana saldremos de compras.

- ¿De compras¿Quiénes?- la interrumpió Hermione que se sentía algo perdida.

- Pues nosotras. Tú y yo. ¿Quién sino? - le replicó sonriente.- saldremos a primera hora de la mañana, así que pasaré a despertarte temprano¿de acuerdo?

- Pero, si yo no necesito que me compres nada.-protestó Hermione, que no acababa de comprender la situación. ¿No era que no podía salir de ese cuarto?

- Yo no voy a comprarte nada. El señor Malfoy es el que va a hacerlo.

- ¿El señor? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. No era posible, tenía que haber escuchado mal.- ¿El señor Malfoy? - repitió para asegurarse de que sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

- Si.- asintió Luna.- ¿te supone algún problema?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

_Como la luna por la rendija_

_Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas_

- Es solo. . . creí que. . . los trajes. . .- musitó abochornada dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa al armario de roble. Que tonta había sido. ¿Cómo es que había pensado que aquella maravillosa ropa podía ser para ella? Estaba claro que debía ser el vestuario de una gran dama, quizá de la madre del rubio, o quizá. . .quizá. . .No supo porqué, pero de pronto sintió como su corazón parecía latir más despacio, como si una mano lo estuviese apretujando dolorosamente contra su pecho. Esa ropa. . .no podía ser de su esposa¿verdad? Si fuera así, en esa habitación tendría que haber algo más de ella; una foto, un cuadro, un algo. Pero allí no había nada de eso.

_- _También son para ti.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó descolocada.

- Los trajes del armario, también son tuyos.- le aclaró Luna observándola fijamente.- El señor los compró la misma tarde que llegaste. Sería bueno que te los probases para saber si son tu talla.- añadió dándole una guiño cómplice.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario, _

_Sin una ley, sin un horario_

Entonces, no solo no eran de su esposa, sino que además, los había comprado. . . ¿para ella? De repente, la mano que mantenía aprisionado a su corazón se aflojó permitiéndole volver a latir con normalidad.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

- Pero, yo no. . .- protestó con las mejillas enrojecidas.- no puedo pagarlos.

- Oh. No te preocupes por eso.- replicó Luna sonriente.- Son un regalo.

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Tenía que ser una broma.- pensó pellizcándose un brazo. . . todo lo que había en ese armario valía una fortuna. _"Por favor, que nadie me despierte justo ahora."_

- Tengo que irme ya.- se despidió Luna.- Si tienes algún problema durante la noche, pulsa el botón que está encima de tu mesilla y yo vendré en seguida. Que duermas bien.- le deseó mirándola comprensiva. _"Pobrecita._-pensó_.- no debe entender nada."_

_Y así me fuiste despertando,_

_En cada sueño¿dónde estabas tú?_

**Luna de PapeL**

- ¿Diga?

- . . .

- Si, soy yo

- En High Park, en la terraza de la heladería Roosenvelt.

- Si, todo bien. Ahora vamos a ir para allá.

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, desviando su atención de la conversación que mantenía Luna por el móvil para no resultar indiscreta. Estaban sentadas en una mesita sobre el césped, bajo una gran sombrilla blanca. Detrás de ellas, en el lago más grande del parque, el Nolland, unas cuantas parejas disfrutaban de un romántico paseo a bordo de unas coquetas barquitas de madera, mientras los niños correteaban por el parque de su derecha, persiguiéndose unos a otros. Una mujer de rojo, paseaba a su perro subida en unos altos tacones negros, y tres ancianos aprovechaban el buen tiempo para tomar el sol jugando una partida de cartas. Hermione sonrió sorbiendo por la pajita de su batido de chocolate con almendras, y se relajó sintiendo los tibios rayos del sol sobre su piel. Era una mañana perfecta, pensó mirando al cielo azul que se abría sobre sus cabezas, un caluroso día de verano,

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, entonces.

"_Pii", "pii", "pii"_

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos..- anunció Luna guardando su móvil en el bolso azul que llevaba.- a este paso van a cerrar todas las tiendas.

_Y nadie lo apostaba,_

_Que aquello fuera tan feliz,_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mi,_

_Se apiadó de mi. . ._

- Luna¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la interrumpió dubitativa.

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno, tu me dijiste ayer que la ropa del armario era para mi.- comenzó Hermione revolviéndose incómoda en su asiento.-

- Ajá. Toda tuya.

- Entonces, no entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí. Ahí había suficiente ropa para toda mi vida. No necesito comprar nada más- añadió- en serio.

Luna le dirigió una mirada sorprendida antes de contestar

- ¿Mr. Malfoy no te explicó nada ayer?- se extrañó.- Para eso fue a tu cuarto.

_Y nadie lo buscaba,_

_Y nadie lo planeó así,_

_En el destino estaba,_

_Que fueras para mi_

- No. . . no me dijo nada.- musitó Hermione sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían. Todavía recordaba esos ojos azules en los suyos, y la sensación que entonces la recorrió. No podía negar que tenía grabadas a fuego en su piel las caricias del rubio; su olor, su tacto, su boca. . . no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Luna mirando preocupada como la pelirroja sacudía su cabeza con vehemencia.- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, está todo bien. No te preocupes.-negó ella en un susurro apagado. _"por favor, que no me pregunte nada más"_ rogó en silencio. Pero parecía que Luna se había quedado satisfecha con su respuesta, porque volvió a la conversación que mantenían sin preocuparse más por su extraño comportamiento.

- Entonces¿no sabes nada de lo que va a pasar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿De qué me tendría que haber enterado?

- Bueno, si él no te ha dicho nada, no sé si yo. . .- murmuró revolviendo su copa de helado de ciruelas con vainilla con aire ausente.

- Vamos, Luna. Tarde o temprano me acabaré enterando¿no?- le insistió zalamera.- ¿Qué más da si me lo dices tu ahora?

- Es que no estoy segura de si yo. . .

- Seguro que "al señor" se le olvidó comentármelo ayer, no te preocupes. Solo fue un descuido.

- Oh, está bien. Pero ni una palabra de esto¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.- le prometió Hermione sonriendo encantada con su victoria.- no diré nada. Estate tranquila.

- Está bien, aunque no sé si te gustara saberlo.- Luna exhaló un suspiro derrotado.- todos los años, para celebrar el inicio de la primavera, Mr. Malfoy celebra una fiesta en la mansión. Siempre es el día del equinoccio, el 23 de marzo. Así que solo falta una semana.- Hermione la escuchaba sin comprender nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella todo eso?-

- El señor quiere que tú asistas a la próxima.- concluyó Luna observando fijamente la reacción de la chica sentada frente a ella.

_Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto,_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón._

_Ahogaste mis miedos,_

_Con una dulce voz en el silencio_

Hermione percibió cómo, de pronto, la cómoda silla en la que estaba sentada comenzaba a girar a un ritmo vertiginoso y todo a su alrededor se volvía una mancha difusa. ¿Él quería que _ella_ fuese al baile?

- Pero. . .no tengo nada que ponerme.- protestó débilmente asustada por el cosquilleo que la recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- No te preocupes por eso. ¿Para qué hemos salido hoy si no? - la tranquilizó Luna dándole una sonrisa cómplice.- Times Square queda a diez minutos en metro desde aquí. Allí no tardaremos en encontrar un vestido adecuado para ti.

- Pero, los invitados.- susurró aterrada intentado zafar del asunto.- no conozco a nadie. Y me agobian los sitios con demasiada gente.

- Bueno, eso no es un problema tampoco- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.-. Es una fiesta privada. Solo van a ir los más allegados, ya sabes, la familia, los amigos y la prometida del señor. Así que no te pongas nerviosa por que. . .

Pero Hermione nunca llegó a enterarse de porqué no tenía que ponerse nerviosa. De pronto, pareció que alguien había pulsado un botón escondido en algún sitio, y el volumen de todo a su alrededor descendía hasta quedarse en completo silencio. A su lado, Luna seguía moviendo los labios parloteando entusiasmada, sin que ella escuchase una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"_¿Su prometida?"_

De pronto, el sorbo que le estaba dando a su batido se atoró en su garganta.

"_¿Qué mierda significaba eso?"_

Y su corazón pareció latir más y más despacio, casi hasta dejar de hacerlo.

"_¿Y qué mierda le estaba pasando a ella?" _

**Luna de PapeL**

Times Square estaba abarrotado cuando las dos chicas salieron de su parada de metro. Como en un hormiguero, cientos de personas se paseaban de una tienda a otra apurando a última compra de la mañana. Nada más poner un pié en la calle, Luna la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta una tienda cercana. Hermione miraba a su alrededor desconcertada ante el algarabía. ¿De donde había salido toda esa gente?

_Así nos llegó el amor, amor del bueno_

Dócilmente, se dejó llevar hasta un escaparate en el que había un único vestido. Era de seda, con un escote imperio precioso que dejaba los hombros al aire, y se ajustaba con un fruncido en el pecho. De ahí, el corpiño se amoldaba a la silueta mediante un _drapeado _decorado con finos hilos dorados. La falda era lisa, hasta los pies, con algún delicado motivo bordeado en el mismo color dorado que el corpiño. Y era rojo, de un rojo intenso.

- Bonjour, mademoiselles. Bienvenidas a Valentino.- las saludó un atractivo dependiente vestido con un elegante traje y corbata, nada más cruzar la puerta.- Mi nombre es Jacques¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Luna lo evaluó con la mirada unos instantes antes de responder.

- Bonjour. – dijo con un perfecto acento francés.- buscamos un vestido de noche para esta chica, explicó señalando a Hermione que se escondía tras ella, sintiéndose fuera de lugar entre tanto el lujo y ostentación que se respiraba en cada esquina de la tienda.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario, _

_Sin una ley, sin un horario._

Jacques la observó de arriba abajo unos instantes, y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la abochornada castaña, se dirigió de nuevo a Luna.

- No habrá ningún problema, señorita. Precisamente ayer por la tarde recibimos unos vestidos ab- so- lu- ta- men- te deliciosos.- dijo marcando las sílabas exageradamente y haciendo una floritura con la mano para enfatizar sus palabras.- le sentarán de maravilla a la petite. Si me permite, iré a buscar uno para que lo vean.- añadió dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la tienda.

- ¿Crees que es gay?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

- ¡Hermione! No deberías preguntar esas cosas. – exclamó Luna escandalizada

- ¿Porqué no? Sería una pena que lo fuese¿no crees? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.- Es ab- so- lu- ta- men- te guapísimo.- añadió con retintín.

_Y así me fuiste despertando,_

_En cada sueño¿dónde estabas tu?_

Dos horas y media más tarde, se había probado cuatro vestidos, dos negros, uno azul turquesa y otro en dorado; tres elegantes trajes de vestir, y dos conjuntos de falda y chaqueta. Y en el interior del probador, dotado de cuatro espejos de finísimo cristal, una pequeña alfombra persa, y una silla tapizada en dorado que combinaba a la perfección con las cortinas de seda granate que colgaban de una barra dorada anclada en la pared, Hermione luchaba por "enfundarse" en un nuevo vestido morado, que parecía resistirse a que la pelirroja terminara de probárselo. Con un resoplido, dio un último tirón de la cremallera camuflada en su espalda, y se enderezó para mirar su imagen en el espejo. El vestido era bonito, y no le quedaba mal, pero no creía que eso fuera lo que estaba buscando Luna.

Y es que la morena había resultado ser muy exigente con respecto al traje que Hermione usaría en la fiesta. No parecía que nada fuera lo que estaba buscando, fuese lo que fuese. Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de la situación, el calor que hacía allá adentro era insoportable, y por si fuera poco, el traje que llevaba puesto, le picaba molestamente por todo el cuerpo.

Con un suspiro de resignación abrió las cortinas del probador, por lo que esperaba, fuese la última vez. Y se quedó muda, de la impresión.

Frente a ella nada menos que Draco Malfoy_, el seño rMalfoy_, la miraba expectante apoyado sobre la pared y con actitud critica, apoyaba un dedo en su barbilla, observándola. Hermione sintió como enrojecía inevitablemente ante el destacado escrutinio.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién iba a decir que tuvieras tan mal gusto?- preguntó haciendo una mueca de desprecio.- Luna, te mandé con ella aquí para evitar precisamente esto. . .- añadió negando con la cabeza con aire apesadumbrado

_Y nadie lo buscaba,_

_Y nadie lo planeó así,_

_En el destino estaba,_

_Que fueras para mi_

Hermione abrió parcialmente la boca, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Pero quién se creía que era el rubio ese para tratarla así? Estaba de acuerdo con que el vestido no era precisamente la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no había ningún motivo para que se comportase de aquella manera tan terriblemente grosera. ¿Es que no tenía ni una pizca de educación dentro de él? Hermione bufó apenas dirigiéndole una mirada altiva.

- Aunque estoy segura de que usted hubiera encontrado un vestido mucho más apropiado.- declaró irónicamente mirando enfadada a Draco.- no creo que este sea tan malo.

- Claro que lo hubiera encontrado.- aseguró él sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ante el hosco comentario.- no es muy complicado, después de todo.

- ¿Sabe qué? Usted y sus malditos vestidos¡pueden irse al cuerno!- exclamó furibunda girando sobre si misma y entrando de nuevo en el probador. Que idiota había sido, cómo podía haber pensado que el. . .que ella. . .Por lo menos, podía haberse comportado un poco más decentemente.

Al diablo con la fiesta, con el rubio, y con todo lo demás. Estaba más que cansada de todo eso. En cuanto se sacara ese maldito vestido de encima, le diría que prefería volver derecha a la cárcel antes que pasar un solo minuto más cerca de él.

- Escucha. . .- murmuró Draco entrando en el probador.-yo. . .

- ¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo¡Maldito pervertido!- gritó Hermione intentando taparse con su abrigo, y es que segundos antes de que el rubio se colara entre las cortinas granates, había conseguido desatascar la cremallera, que de nuevo había vuelto a quedarse parada a mitad de camino de su espalda, y ahora el elegante vestido morado formaba un bonito burruño en el suelo, sin tapar ni un centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, que solo estaba cubierto por un conjunto de ropa interior blanca.- ¡Sal de aquí ya!- aulló pegándole a Draco con su bolso.

El chico parecía haberse quedado abducido, ya que por algún extraño motivo seguía allí aparado en mitad del probador sin hacer ningún movimiento para irse. No sabía como, pero aquel inocente probador, se había convertido en la entrada a otro mundo, al cielo, quizás.

Sin saber porqué, se lamió los labios observándola. No era como si nunca hubiera visto el cuerpo de una mujer, de echo, lo había echo infinidad de veces, estando en situaciones mucho más comprometidas y con mucha menos ropa. Pero, por Dios. . .esa mujer era especial. ¿Quién iba a decir que tuviera _aquel_ cuerpo? No puedo evitar recorrerla con la mirada de nuevo, torneando sus piernas, subiendo por su cadera, y pasando por aquel apetitoso cuello, hasta llegar a su delicada cara, con los ojos despidiendo chispas de indignación y sus sabrosos labios abiertos con una mueca de enfado. Incluso enfadada se veía hermosa, pensó tragando saliva audiblemente. Tenía la piel color canela, tostada por el sol, tan suave como el la recordaba. ¿Sería una locura si. . .?

_Y nadie lo apostaba,_

_Que aquello fuera tan feliz,_

Y de pronto, como si el tiempo pareciera descongelarse, y todo volviera a la normalidad, un bolsazo lo sacó de su ensimismación, y lo trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Asustado por la lluvia de golpes que le caían de todas partes provenientes de una exaltada castaña, movió sus pies hacia atrás, hasta atravesar de nuevo las cortinas, y quedarse al otro lado resoplando sin aliento.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí dentro?_

Ambos se hacía la misma pregunta, sin saberlo, cada uno de un lado de aquella cortinas que los separaban.

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mi,_

_Se apiadó de mi. . ._

En cuanto Draco recuperó el aliento, comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de salida.

- Draco¿ya te vas?- preguntó Luna curiosa.- ¿Qué hacemos con el vestido?

Él se paró justo cuando su mano agarraba el picaporte, y se volteó hacia Luna para contestarle con aire ausente.

- ¿Vestido. . . .?- ¿de qué vestido le estaba hablando?

- Para Hermione. . .para la fiesta.- carraspeó Luna incómoda

Los ojos de Draco se movieron nerviosos por toda la tienda, hasta pararse sobre el valentino rojo del escaparate.

¡- Ése!.- murmuró señalándolo.- ése será perfecto.

- Pero si a ti solo te gustan los tonos osc. . .- la protesta de Luna se estrelló contra el cristal de la puerta de salida, por la que Draco acababa de salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo único que sabía, era que tenía que salir de allí, cuanto antes, volver a poner distancia entre él y aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco. . .no fuera que terminase por hacer una locura.

Una ducha fría, pensó, una ducha bien fría es lo que necesito en estos momentos

_Se apiadó de mi. . ._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bien, hasa aquí el nuevo capi. Al final decidí subirlos por separado. En el siguiente se viene el baile, y es, seguramente, mi capitulo favorito de toda la historia.;)_

**Bien¿creeis que podemos llegar a los 10 reviews en este cap para compensar los poquitos que hubo en el anterior:( ¡Eso me haría muy feliz!**

**Besos a tdos y gracias por leer.muaks!**

Return to Top


	7. Temblando

Perdonar el retraso, pero como ya avisé en el capi anterior, estoy en madrid y no teng0 0rdenador...:( Bueno, este es el ultimo de los capitulos de Luna de Papel q tengo escritos de momento...a partir de aora los íré actualizando sobre al marcha, y teng0 aq avisar q suelo tardar MUCHo, una media de dos meses o así, pero os pido q porfavor no dejeis de leer la istoria, porq merece la pena;)

bien,¿que más? que escucheis el capi con música super romántica. yo so recomiendo estas tres canciones (y además por ese orden):

NO PUEDO ENAMORARME DE TI, JOAQUIN SABINA:

• Download link rapidshare.- http://rapidshare.de/files/29353396/JoaquinSabina-Nopuedoenamorarmedet-

•Download link megaupload.-

COMO QUISIERA, MANÁ

• Download link rapidshare.- http://rapidshare.de/files/29376325/Mana-ComoQuisiera.mp3.html

•Download link megaupload-

A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA. ALEX UBAGO:

• Download link rapidshare: http://rapidshare.de/files/29475187/AlexUbago-AGritosDeEsperanza.mp3.html

• Download link megauopload:

BIEN, NADA MÁS POR MI PARTE. DISFRUTAR EL CHAP!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEDICADO A.- Para los altos, para los bajos; para los gordos, para los flacos. Para él. Para ella.

Para ti.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 8.- "TEMBLANDO"

- - - - - - - - - DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE - - - - - - - - -

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba, su imagen seguía apareciendo como grabada en su retina en los momentos más inesperados. Y sabía que eso no tenía que estar pasando. Porque no estaba bien.

Y sin embargo, seguía sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras comía, mientras tomaba un baño, o simplemente mientras caminaba dejando volar a sus pensamientos, esos ojos color tormenta la seguían acechando. Últimamente, hasta mientras dormía se le aparecía en sueños. Claro que el Draco que ella soñaba era diferente al de la realidad. El de sus sueños era amable, caballeroso y estaba completamente loco por ella.

Avergonzada, enterró su cara en la almohada al sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. No lo había visto desde el incidente en la tienda de Valentino¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a él?

No debería sentirse así. No debería sentir un estremecimiento al recordar sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo cuando la vio semi desnuda en el probador; ni sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando furiosas en su estómago al pensar en sus manos acariciándola. No quería sentirse así. Tan débil e indefensa contra él. Y pensar que esa noche era el baile, no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Todavía podía revivir nítidamente su primer encuentro; la frialdad de sus palabras, sus miradas distantes y después. . .Después, un torbellino de besos, caricias y suspiros susurrados al aire. ¿Cómo habían acabado en aquella situación¿Y porqué su cuerpo reaccionó al toque de sus manos como si no hubiera experimentado jamás ese deseo abrasador? No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él. . .pero estaba segura de que si el timbre (¡aquel maldito timbre!) no los hubiese interrumpido todo aquello habría ido mucho más lejos.

Y eso era lo que la aterrorizaba. Porque al estar con él perdía la cordura, y tan solo deseaba que la volviese a tocar de ese modo, que le clavase sus ojos azules y le susurrase palabras de amor al oído. Aquel día habría echo con él el amor sin detenerse a pensarlo, guiándose únicamente por sus instintos.

"Hermione Granger, masculló apretando los puños fuertemente¿qué clase de mujer eres?"

Y precisamente, esa era la pregunta más graciosa de todas. Porque no recordaba como era antes de estar en la cárcel. Y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

"¿En qué lío te has metido?- se preguntó tristemente.

Sentía que se estaba ahogando en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas y sentimientos encontrados.

Y mientras, él. . . el siguió haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si no supiese lo que estaba provocando en ella. Y hasta se había atrevido a insultarla en la tienda de vestidos.

"Maldito arrogante. . . ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así conmigo?"

Le demostraría que ella no era ninguna de sus muñecas con la que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin dar más explicaciones. Primero, la secuestraba, después la seducía, la confundía; y finalmente, hacía trizas sus ilusiones con el mayor aplomo.

¡Por Dios, estaba prometido!

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella hora? No podía escapar de él. No tenía donde ir. Ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba exactamente esa casa. Y aunque escapase¿qué ganaba con eso? No tenía nadie a quien poder acudir en busca de ayuda. Lo más sensato era quedarse donde estaba hasta que recuperase la memoria y pudiese ponerse en contacto con algún familiar. ¿Habría alguien buscándola¿Preocupándose por ella?

Se le formó un pesado nudo en la garganta al pensar en sus padres. ¿Cómo serían? Por un instante, una abrumadora sensación de abandono la sacudió de tal forma que comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué sería de ella?

- Señorita Hermione. . . – murmuró una tímida voz desde la puerta.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Luna, que la observaba desde la puerta sin atreverse a acercarse para consolarla.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?- preguntó apenada.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar un gemido y giró la cabeza para evitar que Luna viera las lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. No quería que la viese en ese estado. Ella era fuerte. Podía valerse por si misma. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Y sin embargo, cuando sintió el crujir de la cama a su lado y una mano acariciando cariñosamente su pelo, se acurrucó en el regazo de Luna y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en las últimas tres semanas.

---------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy dirigía miradas evaluativos a su imagen en el espejo mientras se anudaba con manos temblorosas el nudo de la corbata.

Vestía un elegante traje oscuro que se amoldaba a su esbelto cuerpo con fluidez. Los pantalones de pinzas caían elegantemente a los largo de sus piernas, hasta ajustarse en sus caderas. La chaqueta aguardaba recién planchada sobre el vestidor a su izquierda, todavía sin poner. Llevaba una suave camisa de seda color gris perla que combinaba con sus ojos haciendo que estos resultasen más profundos y atrayentes que de costumbre. Los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando entrever una poción de la piel de su cuello. Lo suficientemente sutil como para que nadie se percatase de que todo estaba finamente calculado. La corbata, finalmente anudada, ligeramente floja, como por descuido; el pelo rubio cayéndole a lacios mechones rubios sobre la cara, dándole un toque misterioso que resaltaba su atractivo

Draco sonrió al verse. Estaba perfecto. Y lo sabía. La modestia no era una de sus muchas virtudes.

Por un momento se preguntó si Hermione se habría puesto el vestido que le había comprado. Resultaba gracioso, pero ni siquiera conseguía recordar como era.

"Basta," se amonestó a si mismo apretando los labios, molesto. "Deja de pensar en ella."

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Desde que la había visto semi desnuda en la tienda de Valentino no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Su imagen parecía haberse instalado en un rincón perdido de su mente, y emergía en los momentos más inesperados, causándole algún que otro sobresalto.

"Es la prometida de tu hermanastro", se repitió en voz baja tal como había venido haciendo en las dos últimas semanas cada vez que se descubría pensando en ella.

"Era", le corrigió una vocecita maliciosa en su interior. "Ahora él está muerto"

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Por eso la había estado evitando los últimos días. Escudándose en sus negocios, se había asegurado de permanecer el menor tiempo posible en esa casa, por donde el perfume de Hermione Granger parecía perseguirlo donde quiera que fuese. Se estaba obsesionando con ella. Con su mirada decidida, sus manos delicadas, con su suave piel.

"No pienses en ella. Está fuera de tu alcance".- susurró tercamente con lo puños apretados.

Esa noche no se acercaría a Hermione. Su salud mental no lo soportaría.

--------------------------------------------

- Y. . . ¡voilá! Ya puedes abrir lo ojos- exclamó Luna terminado de dar unos retoques con el pincel en los pómulos de Hermione y mirando embelesada el fruto de su trabajo.- ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione abrió lentamente un párpado, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse. Su media melena, aparecía ahora de su color natural, un castaño claro que dulcificaba sus facciones y la hacía verse más joven. Tenía un semi recogido que dejaba su pelo suelto liso caer libremente por los hombros, y al mismo tiempo despejaba su cara al haber recogido algunos mechones detrás de su nuca, con pequeñas horquillas en forma de diamantes. Luna había conseguido suavizar aun más el conjunto aplicando unas tenacillas a algunos mechones sueltos que se salían gracilmente del peinado, dándole un toque desenfadado.

Incrédula, llevó su mano hacia el delicado pendiente que se balanceaba en su lóbulo derecho. Era un diamante auténtico en forma de lágrima engarzado en un broche de oro. Iba a juego con la impresionante gargantilla estilo emperatriz que pendía de su cuello, con motivos entrelazados en oro sobre los que resaltaban diminutos diamantes como gotas de rocío. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al acariciarlo suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban expectantes mientras continuaba el recorrido por su imagen. Estaban maquillados con sombra dorada, y la raya negra de kohl que lucía tanto en el párpado superior como en el inferior había conseguido resaltar el color chocolate de su iris. Luna le había aplicado un par de capas de rimel y el resultado eran unas pestañas largas y espesas, que la hacían parecer misteriosa y atractiva.

Sus labios estaban maquillados en un suave tono caoba que combinaba con el color de sus mejillas.

Se sentía repentinamente incómoda. No sabría explicar cómo, pero de repente le asaltó la absoluta certeza de que no acostumbraba a maquillarse. ¿No se habría excedido Luna?

"No pienses en eso,"- se regañó en silencio. "Querías un cambio de imagen radical. . . y vaya si lo has conseguido- se dio una vuelta completa sobre si misma, admirando el vestido rojo y sus sandalias doradas con tacón.- "Draco se tragará sus palabras"- murmuró satisfecha. El comentario del rubio en la tienda de Valentino le había dolido más de lo que nunca admitiría, y esa. . .Bueno, esa sería la venganza perfecta. No es que quisiese seducirlo. . .Por supuesto que no. Tan solo quería demostrarlo lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a ella.

Esbozando una sonrisa, se giró hacia Luna, que esperaba impaciente su veredicto.

- Está perfecto.- dijo finalmente, emocionada.- Gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco comenzaba a cansarse de vagar entre la gente del salón. Hacía una media hora que había empezado el baile, y ya se estaba aburriendo soberanamente. Arrastrado ligeramente los pies, se encaminó hacia la mesa de las bebidas dispuesta en el extremo derecho del salón. A medio camino, saludó con un gesto de la cabeza casi mecánico a la señora Mcarthy, viuda del ex gobernador, y siguió caminando sin detenerse a charlar.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, cogió el cucharón de plata pulida y con movimientos precisos lo sumergió en el ponche.

- Draco. . . - casi ronroneó una voz en su oído derecho. Sintió las curvas de un cuerpo femenino sinuoso pegado a su espalda descaradamente, y una mano juguetona que le acariciaba los omóplatos- Todavía no me has saludado. . .

El rubio se volvió lentamente, separando con un gesto casi indolente la mano que serpenteaba por su espalda camino de sus pantalones.

- Parvati…- susurró con voz carente de toda emoción.- Un gusto verte.

Los ojos azul cielo de la chica se entrecerraron peligrosamente, hasta convertirse en dos finas rendijas que le daban la apariencia de un gato. No parecía nada satisfecha por el recibimiento del que era objeto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- siseó alejando su cuerpo perfecto, enfundado en un vestido rosa pálido de escasas dimensiones.- ¿Está Pansy por aquí?

Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido por la reacción de la mujer.

- No se sentía bien.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado.- El médico dijo que era mejor que por hoy se quedase en cama.

Parvati abandonó su actitud sutil, y sonrió aparentemente satisfecha.

- Entonces¿por qué no . . .?- dejó el susurro incompleto, deslizando sugerentemente la punta de su dedo corazón por los pectorales del rubio.

Draco cogió aire para contestar, escogió las palabras adecuadas, y. . .

. . .nada.

Su garganta se secó impidiéndole pronunciar el más leve sonido.

Por las puertas del salón, situadas en una especie de balcón interior por el que se accedía desde el piso superior, Hermione Granger acababa de hacer su entrada.

Y vaya entrada, pareció pensar su molesta vocecilla interior.

--------------------------------------------------

Para Hermione, entrar en aquel salón suntuosamente arreglado y repleto de gente que desconocía fue toda una experiencia. Cuando salió de su habitación , se descubrió a si misma avanzando nerviosa por una mullida alfombra de Damasco a lo largo de un ancho pasillo de piedra, que la llevó hasta una gran puerta de madera pulida custodiada por dos sirvientes de levita. Sentía su corazón golpear furiosamente contra su pecho, al ritmo de los suaves rasguitos que emitía el vestido al deslizase sobre el suelo.

Aparentando una firmeza que estaba lejos de sentir, esperó pacientemente a que uno de los dos hombres abriese la puerta de entrada al salón Principal, donde se celebraba el baile.

- Mademoiselle Granger. . .-saludó éste al hacer una reverencia.

Hermione le dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de apretar sus puños y atravesar la última barrera que la separaba del baile. . . y de Draco.

Con la sensación de caminar sobre arenas movedizas, se reprochó mentalmente el temblor imperceptible de su barbilla. Estaba nerviosa. Probablemente más de lo que nuca lo había estado. Pero era decisión suya estar ahí, se recordó, implacable. Ella era la que había decidido demostrarle al rubio lo equivocado que estaba si creía poder manejarla a su antojo.

Al recordar el propósito por el que estaba allí, Hermione sintió que sus dudas y temores desaparecían, y que volvía ser dueña de la situación. Decidida a no dejarse arrastrar por el nerviosismo, resolvió que era hora de enfrentarse a sus invitados, y a su pesadilla.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el gran salón que se abría a sus pies, justo al final de la imponente escalinata que tenía delante. Y fue precisamente en ese instante en el que sintió el pesado silencio que reinaba a su alrededor y con un súbito estremecimiento comprendió que todas las miradas estaban fijas en un único punto.

Ella.

----------------------------------------------

Parecía un ángel. Un verdadero ángel sacado de sus pesadillas para atormentarlo.

El vestido rojo se ajustaba con gracia a su cuerpo menudo, como una segunda piel. La falda se agitaba bailando a cada paso que daba, emitiendo pequeños destellos dorados. Sus pies estaban rodeados por unas finísimas sandalias de pulsera confeccionadas en algún material sedoso con la apariencia del oro. El corte del vestido afinaba su cintura, el drapeado resaltaba su pecho, y el escote tipo barco dejaba sus hombros morenos al aire. Draco tragó saliva al notar el pequeño hueco que parecía formarse entre sus dos clavículas, justo al pié de su cuello.

Sin poder, o sin querer, evitarlo, recorrió con la mirada las delicadas líneas de sus facciones. La pequeña nariz respingona, las mejillas suavemente enrojecidas, las cejas delineadas meticulosamente, enmarcando los ojos más bellos y atrayentes que jamás había visto. . .

Y sus labios.

Sus labios perfectos entreabiertos en una expresión de asombro permitiendo ver una hilera de dientes blancos.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, buscando algún fallo. . .alguna grieta en esa aparición celestial. Alguna esperanza para él. Porque sabía que moriría lentamente consumido por el deseo si no lo hacía.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, Hermione llegó a lo alto de la escalera principal, escrutando a la gente del salón, hasta que su mirada se tropezó con la suya. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y sus ojos parecieron chispear. Y Draco supo, de alguna manera, que esa noche incumpliría su promesa de no acercarse a Hermione Granger.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la gente que se aglomeraba en el salón, intentando no hacer caso de las miradas puestas en ella. Descubrió a Draco cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, sosteniendo una copa de cristal en la mano izquierda. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo allí parado, más atractivo que nunca, con la vista fija en ella y los ojos azules abiertos por el asombro.

Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir. Poco a poco, la gente fue volviendo a sus conversaciones, y para cuando bajó el último peldaño, tan solo Draco continuaba con los ojos posados en su figura.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que se deslizaba por si espalda al comenzar a andar hacia él. Tenía el estómago contraído, el aliento retenido, y las piernas de mantequilla. Los segundos que tardó en recorrer los escasos metros que los separaban, se le antojaron los más largos de toda su vida. Estaba tan guapo que sintió que su corazón latía desbocado solo al observarlo.

Hacía más de 2 semanas que no se veían, y justo cuando se paró frente a el, comprendió sorprendida, que lo había extrañado. Que esos 14 días se el habían ido pensando en él, en sus ojos, en su forma de mirarla. Y también fue justo ahí cuando la sonrisa que aun bailaba en sus labios se congeló al descubrir a una mujer rubia apoyada descaradamente en el pecho de Draco y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

A Hermine se le congeló la sangre al comprender que estaba delante de la prometida de Draco, y toda la realidad de su situación se le vino encima como un balde de agua fría. Era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto nunca, con un cuerpo escultural, cara de ángel y una melena rubia larga preciosa. Quiso llorar de la impotencia que sintió.

- Hola. . .- la saludó Draco en un susurro cuando pasó por su lado, todavía sin desviar sus ojos de los suyos. Hermione se limitó a dirigirle una mirada altiva a el, y una lanza-truenos-mata-personas a la Barbie a su lado; y a pasar de largo lo mejor que pudo. Sentía que temblaba de rabia.

Draco pareció sorprendido ante su cambio de actitud. Su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de incredulidad y furia.

- ¡Eh!- dijo dándose media vuelta y agarrándola del brazo rápidamente, para impedir que huyese.- Dije hola. . .- masculló.

Hermione había seguido caminando decidida a no contestarle, cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica que se deslizaba desde su codo hasta el resto de su cuerpo cuando él la agarro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿No piensas responderme?- la interpeló él impaciente, deslizando su mano por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo

Ella se limitó a apretar los dientes aun más furiosa que antes y a girar la cabeza para no tener que verlo.

- Mírame- le ordenó el en un susurro imperioso, que Hermione obedeció sorprendida. – Estás temblando. . . ¿te doy miedo? -Inquirió dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladeada y acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la punta de su dedo meñique.

¡Cínico¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole esto?

La rubia los miraba atentamente con los ojos entornados desde unos metros atrás

Hermione se desasió de él con un movimiento brusco y lo miró retadora.

- Tu prometida te está mirando. . .- se limitó a contestarle fríamente.- No la hagas esperar.- y sin más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente, dejando a un sorprendido Draco detrás.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tenía un brillo especial esa noche, como un aura que la rodeaba y la hacía sobresalir entre las demás. A Draco no le extrañó comprobar que no estuvo sola durante toda la velada. Cuando no bailaba, charlaba animadamente con alguno de los chicos que se acercaban a ella, o se tomaba una copa mientras bromeaba con el camarero.

Esa noche, Hermione se olvidó de su situación se olvidó de si misma y se olvidó de su pequeña venganza. Tan solo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento

Cerca de la una de la mañana, comenzó a notar los efectos del alcohol. La asaltó una sensación de vértigo y mareo que la hizo trastabillar mientras bailaba; y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Se despidió de su pareja en la pista, un chico de pelo largo castaño, y ojos almendrados; y se dirigió con paso firme (o por lo menos eso esperaba ella) hacia la terraza del salón.

Cuando atravesó la puerta acristalada sintió un alivio casi instantáneo al nota la suave brisa nocturna contra su piel. Se apoyó contra la barandilla de piedra, y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos con un suspiro.

Esa noche, la luna de marzo brillaba en el cielo de una forma casi hipnotizante.

No había vuelto a hablar con Draco desde aquella. El rubio no le había quitado la vista de encima al entrar en el salón, y ella había saboreado el placer de verle en ese estado por ella. . .hasta que descubrió a su prometida junto a él. Y después de eso, el había vuelto a centrarse en la Barbie y no le había dirigido ni una mirada en toda la noche. Ni una sola vez.

Lo sabía porque no había podido evitar observarlo por el rabillo del ojo cuando creía que él no podía verla, mientras hacía girar sobre si misma a la estúpida Barbie esa. Como si no hubiese otra mujer en su vida.

Hermione sintió su sangre hirviendo a rápidos borbotones.

Como si no estuviese prometido

Su corazón palpitó desbocado, martilleando furioso contra su pecho.

Como si no hubiese estado a punto de acostarse con ella.

La copa de cristal que traía en la mano estalló entre sus dedos haciendo que el ponche gotease por su mano , mezclándose con la sangre de la herida recién abierta en la muñeca.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda que hizo que su vello se erizase. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo cuando notó una mano posándose amablemente sobre su hombro.- Eso no tiene muy buena pinta- agregó con una sonrisa preocupada un chico de pelo negro y ojos café.

Hermione sintió que su estómago parecía desatar el nudo que había formado sin su consentimiento, y exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones. No era Draco.

- Me llamo Mark Spencer.- se presentó el, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada mientras cogía su mano entre las suyas y la examinaba con delicadeza.- Parece que no es grave- dijo señalando hacia el corte con un gesto.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza teniendo la sensación de que no sería capaz de emitir una sola palabra aunque abriese la boca. El contacto de ese hombre era electrificante.

- Bastará con lavar la herida y una tirita.- añadió fijando sus ojos chispeantes en los suyos.- ¿Prefieres una normal o de ositos?

La pregunta la hizo sonreír, y en cierta manera contribuyó a disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

- De ositos, por favor.- contestó con tono infantil mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que al moreno el pareció adorable. Mark le guiñó un ojo y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una inesperada tirita decorada con dibujos del oso yogui.

- Mi hermano pequeño solo deja que le pongamos de éstas, así que siempre llevo una en el bolsillo.- explicó algo avergonzado poniéndosela sobre el corte de la muñeca.

Hermione le sonrió encantada. Ese hombre la atraía. Era simpático y tenía sentido del humor. Justamente lo contrario que Draco.

- Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. . .

- Hermione.- contestó ella dirigiéndole una mirada. Y era guapo. Guapísimo. No muy alto, pero de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. El traje negro que llevaba le quedaba como un guante.

- Y bien, Hermione- dijo inclinándose galantemente y ofreciéndole su brazo, divertido.- ¿Me concedes este baile?

Hermione vaciló un instante. Un solo instante. Al diablo con Draco, pensó.

- Claro¿porqué no?- respondió finalmente enganchando su brazo al de él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentía increíblemente libre bailando con Mark. El la guiaba con delicadeza y precisión, con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y con el otro ligeramente extendido, entrelazando sus manos. Se notaba que disfrutaba bailando, y haciendo disfrutar a su pareja también. De repente la hizo girar sobre si misma con una sonrisa, y Hermione casi pudo jurar que sus pies se habían levantado unos centímetros del suelo. Era como caminar entre las nubes.

No se habían separado desde su encuentro en la terraza, y de eso ya habían pasado dos largas horas. Hermione se dijo que no le importaría pasar otras dos en compañía de ese hombre carismático, atractivo y agradable.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Y bien que?- parpadeó ella, confusa

- ¿Que tal lo estás pasando?- aclaró haciéndola girar de nuevo, de forma que quedaron uno frente al otro. La apretó contra él con el brazo que tenía en su cintura, y Hermione creyó que podría hundirse en aquellos ojos marrones con motitas verdes.

- Bien.- contestó en un susurro inseguro. La ponía nerviosa esa súbita intimidad. Mark, sin ser muy alto, la sobrepasaba unos 20 centímetros; claro que eso no era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que ella misma medía tan solo 1.55, se veía muy frágil e indefensa entre los brazos musculosos de él.

Mark la seguía observando fijamente, sin dejar de bailar. Era un momento muy extraño, pensó Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que únicamente estaban ellos dos en la pista de baile. Mark abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció considerarlo mejor y volvió a cerrarla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Herms. . . – murmuró finalmente con voz ronca, bajando su cabeza hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban.

Hermione comprendió en ese instante lo que se proponía, y un estremecimiento la hizo temblar. Iba a besarla.

La música parecía haberse apagado a su alrededor, y no entendió que los músicos habían dejado de tocar y que efectivamente ellos dos eran la única pareja que continuaba en la pista, hasta que escuchó unas frías palabras a su espalda.

- Vaya, vaya, Granger.- dijo Draco con una mueca despectiva.- Quien iba a creer que te gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención.

Hermione sintió que enrojecía y se apartó rápidamente de Mark. A su alrededor, algunas personas miraban interesadas en su dirección, atentas al rubio.

- Te equivocas, yo no. . .- la débil protesta murió entre sus labios cuando Draco arqueó una de sus cejas y la observó con burla. Estaba claro que disfrutaba con la incómoda situación que había creado.

- Tu no¿Qué?- dijo divertido por el pobre intento de excusa.- ¿Vas a negarme que no sabias que más de la mitad de la gente estaba atenta a vuestra pequeña "actuación"?

Hermione apretó los puños, nuevamente furiosa. Si lo suyo con Mark había sido una pequeña "actuación"¿que había sido lo de Draco con la Barbie esa que tenía por prometida¿El circo completo?

Mark se acercó al rubio mirándolo amenazante, pero Draco ni se inmutó.

- Malfoy- gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.- déjanos en paz y vete a ocuparte de tus asuntos.- y bajó su tono de voz para añadir.- De Hermione, ya me ocupo yo.

La tensión que había entre esos dos hombres podría cortarse con un cuchillo, ambos parecían estar dispuestos a iniciar una pelea en cualquier momento. Y lo que le había murmurado Mark al rubio, había conseguido enfadar más a este. Draco lo miraba lívido de ira. Estaba claro que se conocían de antes y se odiaban. Los ojos de Mark, tan cálidos hacía unos instantes, parecían echar chispas; y los azules de Draco, habitualmente fríos, parecían puñales grises de hielo.

- Creo que ya te has "ocupado" de ella lo suficiente, Spencer.- contestó Draco firmemente. El pelo rubio le caía por los ojos ligeramente despeinado, y Hermione se preguntó qué sentiría al enredar sus dedos en esos mechones dorados.- Ella es _mi invitada_. Y se viene conmigo.- anunció remarcando especialmente la palabra invitada.

Mark lo observó incrédulo uno instantes y luego clavo una mirada dolida en Hermione.

- ¿Es cierto¿Eres su invitada?- preguntó casi escupiendo la última palabra.

Ella se movió inquieta en su sitio. Por la entonación, la palabra "invitada" no era nada halagüeño. Se hacía una idea aproximada de lo que podía significar. Se preguntó que hacer. No podía explicarle a Mark su situación, pero si contestaba que si a su pregunta, el chico malinterpretaría su respuesta y pensaría que era una de las "invitadas" de Benja. Pero si no lo hacía¿Cómo podía explicarle qué estaba haciendo en el baile?

- ¿Herms?- la urgió Mark con sus ojos clavados en ella.

- Si. . .Si, lo soy.- susurró finalmente, no muy convencida. Mark apartó la vista, todavía más furioso que antes. Hermione iba a añadir algo más para suavizar su respuesta, cuando sintió el brazo de Draco agarrándola firmemente por la cintura. Abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Lo ves, Spencer? No deberías ser tan desconfiado- dijo obsequiando a Mark con una sonrisa altiva.- Y ahora, si nos permites. . . – añadió atrayendo a Hermione hacia si y haciendo que comenzase a caminar, dejando a Mark completamente solo.

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida como para actuar. Nerviosa, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y articuló una disculpa con los labios hacia Mark. Él pareció entender, y con una sonrisa triste, desapareció entre la gente.

-----------------------------------

Draco guió a Hermione hacia la terraza, pero en el último instante pareció cambiar de opinión, y giró a la derecha, llevándola a la pista de baile. Hermione se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia. Solo empezó a ser presa de los nervios cuando entendió que Draco y ella estaban solos por primera vez desde el incidente en la tienda de Valentino. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

En su cabeza bullía una pregunta tras otra. Había pasado los últimos días imaginando lo que le diría la próxima vez que lo viese. Ideando situaciones, planeando maneras de abordarlo, recreando conversaciones imposibles. Y cuando él la enfrentó con sus ojos plateados mientras comenzaba a guiarla en un suave vals, todo pareció diluirse en el aire. Como un castillo de ilusiones que se derrumba frente a la fuerza del mar.

Tembló cuando la melodía cambió y una canción lenta y sugerente la reemplazó. Draco la acercó más a su cuerpo, acabando con el espacio que había entre los dos. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de hechizo tenía ese hombre, que la hacía olvidarlo todo y pensar solo en él. Se ruborizó al recordar alguno de sus últimos sueños. En todos aparecía el besándola, tocándola. . . se había obligado a olvidarlos, esconderlos en lo más profundo de su cabeza, junto con el recuerdo de sus otros encuentros. Se había mentido a si misma intentando convencerse de que todo eso no había significado nada. Que no sentía nada cuando la miraba, cuando le hablaba. . .pero no podía negar la verdad por más tiempo. Entre ella y Draco había una química especial. Una conexión que parecía dejar fuera de su pequeño mundo al resto de la gente. Solo ellos dos. Como en ese baile.

Draco la giró con delicadeza, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Deslizó la mano por la cara interna de su brazo extendido, hasta acariciare la base de su cuello, sus hombros, y se dirigió a su cintura pasando a escasos centímetros del inicio de su pecho. Hermione estuvo tentada a moverse un poco, tan solo unos centímetros. Sentía su cuerpo especialmente sensible, y el que Draco agachara la cabeza, haciendo que la punta de su nariz le rozase el cuello y un mechón rebelde de su pelo la clavícula, la hizo temblar sintiendo que eso no era suficiente. Que esa noche nada sería suficiente.

Las cosas se estaban escapando de control sin apenas notarlo.

Draco volvió a girarla, haciendo que quedaran de frente, mirándose a los ojos y con las respiraciones aceleradas. Hermione movió vacilante su mano posada en los anchos hombros de él, y la llevó hacia su nuca, delineando los músculos de su espalda, para jugar tímidamente con su pelo rubio. Draco jadeó quedamente ante la caricia inesperada, y la pegó a su cuerpo completamente, sin romper el contacto visual entre los dos. Poco a poco, bajó la mano que tenía apoyada en la cintura de Hermione hasta llevarla a su cadera, que se balanceaba al compás de la música. Era lo más excitante que había echo en su vida.

La gente se diluyó a su alrededor, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en hacerle el amor a la mujer que le sonreía algo avergonzada, mientras bailaba con él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Su pelo olía a una mezcla de rosas y jazmines que embotaba sus sentidos, y el recuerdo de su piel tenía un ligero toque de vainilla que lo volvía loco.

Hermione movió sus caderas al ritmo de la canción y llevó el brazo que tenía apoyado en la espalda del rubio hasta juntarse con el otro, en la nuca del rubio. Fue demasiado para Draco.

Desesperado, bajó su cabeza y apresó la boca de la castaña en un beso inesperado que desbordaba toda la pasión que sentía en ese instante. Acarició por unos segundos sus labios con los suyos, y después entreabrió los dientes y dejó que su lengua entrase en la boca de Hermione, quien gimió dentro del beso. Eso pareció terminar de enloquecer a Draco, que la apretó contra si pretendiendo que sus dos cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

El sabor de fresa de los labios de Hermione era adictivo, y los movimientos de su lengua, al principio algo vacilantes y después más seguros, consiguieron hacer que Draco perdiese la poca cordura que le quedaba. Quería tenerla allí mismo, delante de todos si era preciso. Necesitaba conseguirla de una forma más apasionada y vibrante de lo que nunca había sentido.

La intensidad de su propio deseo lo golpeó como un mazo, haciendo que rompiera el beso bruscamente. Hermione lo miró asustada unos instantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba desincronizado. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes. Algunos mechones se habían desprendido de su pulcro recogido, cayéndole libres por el rostro. Era la imagen más sensual que Draco había visto en toda su vida. Y estaba tan asombrada como él. Podía ver sus pupilas marrones aun dilatadas por el deseo que había nacido entre ellos, tan brusco como la salida de la lava de un volcán que lleva días preparándose para la inminente explosión. Sus cuerpos aun rozándose al compás de la música.

Draco no podía pensar en nada. Sentía en su cabeza un torbellino de ideas, deseos y sensaciones indefinibles; que se entremezclaban entre ellas dando lugar a una confusa maraña de pensamientos. Y todo lo que sabía era que acababa de besar a Hermione en mitad de un salón repleto de personas. Su mirada se endureció y su cuerpo se separó del de ella.

Hermionelo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, chispeantes de furia. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonta. Se había dejado manipular de nuevo. Al final había caído en su juego.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de entre sus labios jamás salió palabra alguna. Antes de que pronunciase ningún sonido, Hermione lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue un golpe seco y directo, que resonó como un estallido por todo el salón. Después, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R e v i e w s ?  
**


	8. El punto de inflexion

Antes que nada, tengo que pediros disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar y sin daros ninguna explicación. No tengo ninguna excusa para esto pero me gustaria que supierais que tengo buenas razones para haber estado out tanto tiempo. entre ellas, imagino que la más importante es que perdi las ganas de escribir. totalmente. sin exagerar, calquier cosa que intentara escribir daba pena leerlo. Así que yo soy la primera sorprendida de que mi musa decidiera volver de sus vacaciones y me ayudase a escribir este nuevo capitulo de la historia.

**Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews (katty, oromalfoy, froguita, yo, lore, luna potter de malfoy y por supuesto, karinita) están contestados por otro review mio en sus capitulos correspondientes. Miles de besos a todas!!!!y gracias por leerme!!**

-¡Hermione!

Hermione siguió corriendo por el largo pasillo de piedra con el bajo del delicado vestido fuertemente agarrado entre sus dedos. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo, no quería sentirlo cerca de ella, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas y el poco autocontrol que tenía se fuese a paseo solo por sentir una vez más esas manos acariciando su espalda, esos brazos rodeándola posesivos, y esos labios. . .esos labios sobre los suyos, y su lengua acariciando cada rincón de su boca como si le estuviera haciendo el amor. No quería que la viese llorando por él, con las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y el maquillaje corrido. Pero sobre todo, no quería verlo porque sabía que en cuanto esos ojos azules grisáceos volvieran a recorrerla anhelantes, ella no lo soportaría. Y eso no podía pasar. Jamás, bajo ningún concepto ellos podrían tener algo. Porque eran contrarios, inmiscibles, opuestos; como la luna y el sol, como la noche y el día.

- ¡Hermione¡Espera!- volvió a gritar Draco a sus espaldas. Su voz y sus pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, aproximándose inexorablemente a ella; como el destino que no puedes eludir por mucho empeño que pongas, como ese escalofrío de placer que no pudo, ni supo ocultar, y que la recorrió mientras bailaban, con sus narices casi rozándose. Su único pensamiento era huir, correr todo lo deprisa que le permitieran sus piernas y encerrarse en su habitación para llorar en silencio hasta que se sintiera segura, hasta que esas estúpidas mariposas que parecían revolotear nerviosas en su estómago se calmasen. Hasta que su cabeza dejase de pensar y su corazón de sentir.

Corría por inercia, sin saber por dónde iba, sin saber dónde la guiaban sus pasos. Corrió hasta que sintió que si no paraba, sus pies no soportarían el peso de su cuerpo y se caería; hasta que dejó de escuchar pasos y gritos detrás de ella. Y cuando por fin se detuvo, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó resbalar, hasta quedarse sentada en cuclillas con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos.

Y lloró. Lloró como si fuera una niña pequeña y su mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, deshaciéndose a su alrededor y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Sus ojos se anegaron de innumerables lágrimas, tantas como pedacitos quedaban de su corazón roto.

Qué tonta había sido. Qué ingenua, y crédula; porque en ese momento lo comprendió: se había enamorado de Draco. Loca y completamente. Sin posibilidad de marcha atrás. Y la realidad llegó a su mente de forma nítida, cayendo como una losa sobre su conciencia. Porque sabía que él no la quería, que solo la había besado porque si. Por que le apeteció y porque era el momento adecuado. Porque no la quería ni le importaba.

Un cuerpo se inclinó sobre ella, y un aliento extraño le rozo la sien. Se estremeció sintiendo su corazón palpitar con inusitada violencia.

Hermione. . .- susurró una voz varonil en su oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando que esa presencia fantasmal con la voz y el aliento de Draco desapareciera.- ¿No qué?- preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Parecía una niña mimada que pensaba que con solo no verlo, el dejaría de estar allí. Pero lo cierto es que lo estaba. Y no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. No tenía muy claro porqué, pero había salido corriendo de la sala del baile en pos de ella en cuanto reaccionó. Y cuando la encontró, le sorprendió la necesidad acuciante que sintió de acariciarla hasta que se tranquilizase. Era como una muñeca de porcelana rota, allí sentada sollozando y con los rizos marrones tapándole la cara escondida entre sus brazos.

- Hermione, mírame.- Ella se limitó a volver a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con más fuerza.- Por favor. . .- rogó con un murmullo apagado.

Hermione sintió que con ese murmullo, era él, esa vez, quién la abofeteaba. ¿Porqué fingir que se interesaba por ella cuando no era cierto¿Tanta necesidad tenía de hacerle daño?

Pegó un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Draco acariciando sus hombros, y después su frente casi pegada a la suya. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos un rato, sin saber bien qué decir.

- ¿Por favor, qué?- preguntó vacilante.

Drcao sonrió levemente al verla levantar la vista, orgullosa, tratando de secar el rastro de sus lágrimas. Era toda una valiente, sin duda. Y casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a conocerla muy bien en esos pocos días que llevaban juntos. Era una mujer especial, sin pasado. Pero con todo su futuro en las manos.Él estaba convencido de que Hermione conseguiría cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

- ¿Por qué te has ido corriendo?

Hermione apretó los dientes, súbitamente furiosa. ¿Qué por qué se había ido? Para no tener que verlo después de caer en sus redes como otra cualquiera. Para no sentir el sonido de su corazón estallando en mil pedacitos. Porque sabía que él no estaría allí para recogerlos, y ella tendría que juntar cada uno de ellos y pegarlos de cualquier forma, para que al menos latiese, aunque no volviese a sentir.

- No te interesa.- siseó apartando la mano de él de su mejilla con un manotazo.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron peligrosamente, tornándose del color oscuro de la plata líquida. Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan cabezota¿porqué no podía admitir, simplemente, que los dos se habían besado, y que les había gustado? Porque sabía que por lo menos a él le había gustado. Y mucho. ¿Sería que ella no había sentido lo mismo que él¿Qué no era pasión lo que habían reflejado esos ojos marrones; sino repulsión, miedo. . .asco?

- Mírame.- le ordenó con voz dura. Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron por la sorpresa. Draco la estaba mirando fijamente, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Podía sentir su olor característico impregnándola, rodeándola; como una advertencia muda. Olía tal y como lo recordaba, a una deliciosa mezcla de aftershave, colonia y champú. Olía a lluvia, fuego y pasión.

Sintió el familiar escalofrío recorriéndola cuando fijó la vista en su boca. No había podido evitarlo, tenerlo tan cerca le nublaba la razón y en lo único que podía pensar era en besarlo desesperadamente, hasta que se consumiese todo el deseo que la estaba abrasando por dentro. Si es que eso era posible.

Draco le apartó con delicadeza de la frente un mechón rebelde que se había salido del peinado. No se había equivocado, los ojos de Hermione volvían a brillar con el sentimiento de la lujuria impresos a fuego en ellos. Le acarició la línea de la mandíbula suavemente con un dedo, y bajó hasta sus labios para delinearlos lentamente. La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar con fuerza antes de volver a ser completamente dueña de si misma. Draco había vuelto a bajar la mano, esta vez hasta su cuello, y le tomaba el pulso con aire travieso.

- ¿Lo ves?.- le dijo con una mueca de suficiencia.- Con solo acercarme y rozarte puedo hacer que se te dispare el corazón. Imagina qué pasaría si hiciera mucho más que eso. . .

Hermione no podía creerlo. Parpadeó varias veces, y se puso colorada de la indignación que sintió en ese momento. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso? Abrió la boca, indignada, para mandarlo a la mierda; pero las palabras se quedaron congeladas en su garganta cuando él bajo la cabeza y rozó sus labios con su boca.

¿Qué quería de ella¿Porqué no la dejaba en paz?

Se quedó parada sin devolverle el beso, notando su corazón retumbando fuertemente contra su pecho. Draco presionó mas fuerte, obligándola a entreabrir los labios para dejar paso a su lengua, buscando una respuesta, exigiendo una reacción.

El beso se tornó violento. No como el que se había dado en el baile, minutos antes, sino demandante, exigente. La rabia, intensa y caliente se deslizó por su torrente sanguíneo hasta alcanzar cada uno de sus maltratados nervios. Tembló entre sus brazos, presa de una violenta convulsión. Su mundo, congelado desde el instante en el que Drcao había reclamado su boca estalló en mil fragmentos. Desesperada, comenzó a retorcerse y arañarlo, pero él se limitó a besarla todavía mas profundamente, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo erráticamente, como si no supiera donde posarlas. Lagrimas de furia comenzaron a formarse de nuevo en sus ojos. Parpadeó intentando borrarlas y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir le dio un empujón que al estar de cuclillas lo tiró directamente al suelo.

Se quedó allí tirado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si lo acabaran de despertar bruscamente de un sueño y no entendiera lo que pasaba.

Hermione no esperó mas, se dio la vuelta y corrió velozmente por el pasillo hasta su habitación, cerrándola violentamente con un portazo tras ella; dejando a Draco solo, alumbrado por las antorchas que se habían colgado en toda la casa por motivo del baile, la luz anaranjada cubriéndolo parcialmente y acentuando las sombras de su rostro. Se sintió como si huyese del mismo infierno, de las puertas del Hades custodiadas por un demonio.

Su demonio particular vestido de traje.

* * *

Llovía. El fuerte viento movía las ramas de los árboles y golpeaba rítmicamente las ventanas de la mansión Malfoy, la oscuridad de la noche se cernía como un velo de terciopelo negro alrededor de los jardines, volviéndolo todo invisible excepto los suaves montoncitos de nieve que se amontonaban aquí y allá, brillando bajo la pálida luz de la luna. 

El pequeño zorro levantó la cabeza y paseó sus ojos amarillos por los árboles de alrededor, husmeando el aire atentamente. De pronto, echó a correr rápidamente hacia su madriguera cuando una alta figura con una capa larga hasta los pies y una capucha que escondía sus facciones movió las hojas más bajas de la acacia tras la que se ocultaba.

La persona oculta en las sombras contuvo el aliento observando al pequeño animal huir, temerosa de que su movimiento en falso pudiera haber alertado a alguien. Pero las luces de las ventanas permanecieron apagadas y ninguna puerta se abrió de golpe.

Esperó todavía unos segundos más mientras su rápida respiración de normalizaba, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Después se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Hermione observaba desde su habitación en penumbra un punto entre las acacias, segura de haber visto por unos segundos el brillo de un par de pupilas en la oscuridad. Su corazón golpeaba pesadamente su pecho como reflejo de la ansiedad que sentía. Entrecerró los ojos esforzándose por escudriñar la noche, pero fuera lo que fuera aquello que había visto ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido tragado por la nada.

* * *

Drcao apuraba ociosamente las ultimas gotas del vaso de whisky en su despacho. Sentía el licor caliente y amargo descender por su garganta, tranquilizando sus nervios. Su cabeza parecía estallar de dolor al recordar los sucedido unas horas antes. Las imágenes del baile se sucedía con penosa claridad en su mente: Hermione bajando las escaleras del salón vestida como una diosa, Hermione hablando con spencer, los ojos marrones de Hermione brillando al descubrir a Parvati colgada de su brazo; las manos de Spencer en la estrecha cintura de Hermione, _su_ Hermione, mientras la recorría con una mirada abrasadora al bailar. Los celos anudándose en su estómago al verlos, retorciendo sus entrañas. Y el beso. El tan anhelado beso que lo convertía en una patética marioneta en manos de una mujer: maleable, manejable, fácilmente moldeable. Escenas fragmentadas con un único denominador común: Hermione 

_Hermione. . . Hermione. . .Hermione._

Se le secó la boca ante la primitiva necesidad que sintió en ese momento; su erección palpitando dolorosamente debajo de sus pantalones. La rabia ante su propia debilidad lo inundó. Él había ido a buscarla y ella lo había rechazado. Lo había dejado en ese pasillo observándola huir, impotente.

Los recuerdos seguían torturándole en una rápida espiral, sin darle tregua, una y otra vez repasando sus palabras y miradas. Cada uno de sus besos y caricias. No soportaba la intensidad con la que la deseaba. La necesidad absoluta de ella. Era como una droga: insuficiente, adictiva y mortal.

Se levantó de su silla gruñendo y masajeando sus sienes en un intento de aplacar el punzante dolor que lo traspasaba. La botella de whisky permanecía a medio vaciar sobre su escritorio, pero ni siquiera el alcohol conseguía apartarla de sus pensamientos.

Había sido un tonto al besarla en el baile, en mitad de todos sus invitados. ¡Por Dios, si hasta Parvti había estado delante! Un estúpido en celo que no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia si mismo se dibujo en sus labios. No, no era eso. Él había sopesado las consecuencias, las posibilidades, los posibles resultados durante un instante; tras el cual había mandado toda precaución al diablo por la posibilidad de volver a probar esos labios, de recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, de marcarla como suya delante de Spencer y de cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. Ella era SUYA.

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba voló, echo pedazos junto con la copa de whisky que fue a estrellarse contra la pared. Rabia. Dolor. Miedo. El recuerdo de su bofetada todavía fresco en su memoria. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla, allí donde había quedo grabada la marca de la palma de Hermione. Rechinó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía¿Qué derecho tenía ella¿Quién se creía que era para golpearlo? Ella era su prisionera. No tenía ni voz no voto en su vida. Era sólo una incomoda piedra en el camino de sus planes trazados con meticulosidad. Un incordio sin valor que solo traía problemas.

Y consecuencias.

Porque había consecuencias. Parvati se había ido de la casa antes de que él hubiera vuelto de perseguir a Hermione. Recordaba haber andando hacia el salón del baile como en una neblina, demasiado asombrado como para razonar. Ella lo había rechazado. Dos veces. Recordaba haber despedido a sus invitados con sonrisas falsas, aparentando normalidad mientras su mundo se tambaleaba y hundía bajo sus pies.

Contempló, sin ver realmente, la oscura mancha de whisky en la pared. Iba a volverse loco allí metido, repasando una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. Con un suspiro desganado, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Iría a caminar por el jardín. Necesitaba aire fresco para aclararse las ideas.

Pero su cuerpo volvió a traicionarlo y antes de ser consciente de ello sus pies lo guiaron por voluntad propia en dirección contraria, hasta la habitación de Hermione. Vaciló un instante, inseguro. ¿Qué iba a decirle¿Hermione, siento haberte acorralado en un pasillo y besado hasta casi perder el aliento? Si, claro. Él no tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Era ella la que lo tentaba, lo atormentaba, lo despojaba de su buen juicio. Era ella la que volvía su mundo del revés. Entrecerró lo ojos y giró la manilla, decidido.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra la ventana, mirando hacia el parque y sumida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera lo oyó cuando entró en la habitación, y solo reaccionó cuando oyó el clic a su espalda de la puerta al cerrarse. Dio un pequeño saltito como sorprendida y se volvió rápidamente. Un destello de aprehensión pareció brillar en sus ojos, pero fue velozmente borrado por un aleteo de sus pestañas-

Draco se sintió tensar solo con mirarla, recortada contra la noche, con la pálida luz de la luna iluminando sus rasgos. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció iniciar una carrera para concentrarse al sur de su cintura, privando de oxigeno al cerebro. Maldito fuera su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia ella, atraído como por un imán que tiraba de su ombligo y lo obligaba a acercarse. Era casi doloroso estar tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

Ella permaneció quieta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su súbito acercamiento o como si no le importase. Pero Draco pudo ver las líneas tensas de su mandíbula, sus dedos apretados en un puño y todo su cuerpo bajo presión aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible. Parecía un embalse que retenía precariamente las aguas turbulentas de un rio a punto de desbordarse.

- Mañana va a venir a comer Parvati.- Draco se oyó a si mismo pronunciar esas palabras fríamente, pero su voz le llegó lejana, distorsionada.- Será mejor que te quedes en tu cuarto y no salgas.

Quería que se sintiese como él, con sus barreras defensivas destrozadas, con su autocontrol echo pedazos. Quería borrar de su cara todo rastro de tranquilidad, que por sus venas corriese el mismo fuego que por las de él. Que su dignidad, orgullo y terquedad no significaran nada al lado de volver a recibir un beso suyo. Que los pelos de su nuca se erizasen al verlo al presentirlo cerca, y que su aparente fachada de autodominio quedase reducida a escombros.

Como la suya propia.

Pero ella se limitó a arquear un ceja, altiva, todavía observándolo fijamente pero manteniendo las distancias.

- No sé como voy a arreglar el desastre de hoy.- añadió presionando un poco más. Quería una reacción; una grieta; un indicio que le confirmase que no era el único que estaba a punto de volverse loco y mandar todo al diablo para hacerle el amor en mil posturas diferentes allí mismo. Sobre la alfombra, contra la pared, en la cama, donde fuera. Pero ella se limitaba a mirarlo. Maldita fuera.

Algo de lo que pensaba debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque Hermione esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Draco ardió en deseos de cerrar el poco espacio que los separaba y zarandearla hasta obligarla a admitir que también lo sentía, que lo quería a él, que deseaba el roce de sus cuerpos y el toque de su lengua con la misma intensidad que él. En su boca, en su cuello, por todo su cuerpo.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya.- siseó acercándose un poco más, intentando amedrentarla con su cuerpo. Le dolían las manos de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando las uñas contra sus palmas para controlarse. Para no avanzar más y tomarla entre sus brazos, desnudarla con la boca si fuera preciso. Que volviera a convertirse en fuego moldeable entre sus manos.

Un tendón pareció saltar en la mandíbula de ella, pero Draco ya estaba demasiado ofuscado como para percatarse. La lujuria, la rabia el deseo y la desesperación se trenzaban dentro de él consumiendo todo lo demás.

- ¡Nos has puesto en peligro a los dos!- chilló con furia contenida. Hermione ya temblaba de furia, con los hombros temblando pero todavía resuelta a mantener el control de sus emociones. Solo eso pareció enloquecerlo todavía más.- Nada de esto habría pasado si no fuera por ti. Si no te hubieras puesto a bailar con ese maldito Spencer yo no habría tenido que intervenir.- escupió amargamente.- y todo estaría bien ahora. ¿En qué estabas pensando al rozarte con él de esa manera? Como si fuera una fulana. . .

Esta vez si la vio venir. Hermione se abalanzo sobre él y alargó su mano abofetearlo en mejilla. Pero él fue más rápido. Con un movimiento certero como el de una serpiente, la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella. Hermione tropezó sorprendida y cayó de espaldas pesadamente sobre la cama, hundiéndose entre las plumas del colchón con un _oomph_ y Draco encima de ella.

- ¡Sal de aquí, capullo!.- le gritó furiosa arañándolo y revolviéndose debajo de él. Comenzó a patearlo y morderlo, intentando quitárselo de encima, con todo rastro de cordura desaparecido.- ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo¡Sácate de encima!

Parecía una gata rabiosa sacando las uñas para defenderse. Draco casi sonrió ante la comparación. Apresó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, intentando inmovilizarla. Hermione clavó su mirada en él, con las pupilas dilatadas y las respiración jadeante. Draco movió su pierna para colocarla entre las de ella, impidiendo cualquier otro movimiento y creando una placentera fricción.

Se observaban de frente manteniendo una silenciosa lucha de miradas, de ahí que Draco prcibiera el segundo exacto en el que Hermione fue plenamente consciente de sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre la cama. Los dedos de sus manos apresadas se abrieron y cerraron, indefensos. Sus ojos seguían muy abierto sin apartar la vista, con el enfado reflejado en sus pupilas marrones y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, un destello de deseo que intentaba ocultar.

Draco contuvo el aire y presionó mas fuerte su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Un estremecimiento la golpeó al notar la erección de Draco apoyada sobre su cuerpo.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa.- repitió Draco, esta vez con voz ronca, bajando la cabeza hasta hablar directamente en su oído, con mechones de su pelo rubio rozando su mejilla..- Es por tu culpa, por moverte como te mueves, felina y ágil Es por tu culpa, por reír como ríes, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.- su aliento golpeaba el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, y con cada frase movía suavemente la cadera aumentando la presión entre sus cuerpos de forma deliciosa - Es por tu culpa, por robarme el aire cada vez que me miras. Por hacer que me duelan los dedos de deseo por tocarte. Es por tu culpa, porque cada vez que rozas tu cuerpo con el mío.- el suave murmullo se colaba en el interior de Hermione, calentándola. Su cuerpo dividiéndose entre la excitación y la humillación. Estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín, intentando que su débil respiración no comenzase a acelerarse, con los ojos vidriosos y como hipnotizada por las palabras pronunciadas con un jadeo susurrante. Se sentía como si tirasen de ella en dos direcciones opuestas y fuera a romperse por la mitad de un momento a otro. Tenía el labio inferior blando de la fuerza con la que se lo mordía para evitar soltar un gemido, pero su cuerpo se rebeló y sin poder evitarlo, arqueó su cintura para encontrarse con Draco la siguiente vez que presionó su cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo. La niebla producida por el deseo iba adormeciendo progresivamente su razón, sumiéndola en una inconsciencia que despertaba sus aletargados sentidos, dejando que fueran ellos quienes tomaran las riendas de la situación. Todo pareció volverse confuso excepto la fuerte figura tendida sobre ella, que susurraba palabras en su oído que la hacían estremecerse..- Es por tu culpa, porque cada vez que te beso siento que todo se diluye a mi alrededor, que me tiemblan las piernas y se me contrae el estómago. Porque cada vez que me besas, pierdo un pedazo de cordura y tu eres lo unico fijo en un mundo que no deja de girar. Hermione. . .

Su nombre fue un gemido deformado por la pasión que sentía Draco, casi como una súplica. Ese fue el momento en el que el río se desbordó, la cuerda se rompió y el autocontrol de Hermione saltó, echo pedazos sin dejar nada más que deseo dentro de ella. Giró la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de Draco, rindiéndose ante lo que sentía; sus precauciones y reserva diluyéndose como un azucarillo en el café. Todo se volvió caótico. Draco gimió dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello, liberando sus manos por fin y dejando a las suyas resbalar por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde la agarró fuertemente y la obligó a pegarse a él hasta que Hermione ya no supo donde terminaba su cuerpo y donde empezaba el de él. Ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente del otro. Volvieron a besarse, expresando toda la urgencia que sentían, mas fuerte y profundo, sus lenguas danzando; los dos unidos, fundiéndose mutuamente, encajando a la perfección.

Como cielo y tierra. Como hielo y fuego. _Como lija y terciopelo_.

* * *

Bueno, c´est fini.jeje. Qué os ha parecido???Espero que haya valido la ena esperar un poco para leerlo!El proximo capitulo ya esta pensado, pero como este año estoy viviendo en francia con una beca erasmus y todavia acabo de llegar, ando con miles de cosas que hacer y no sé cuando voy a encontrar tiempo para escribir:(

**Después, la ultima frase de este capitulo la he tomado prestada del fic de Dryadeh con el mismo nombre, y es el titulo de una cancion de Marea. Espero que no te importe, pero cuando escribí esto no se me venía ninguna otra cosa a la cabeza que pudiera encajar mejor con lo que queria decir:S**

Y por último, daros las gracias a todas las que os tomais la molestia de leerme, mandarme reviews y sobre todo, a las que os acordais de mis historias aunque pasen milenios sin actualizar. Muchsimas gracias a todas!!!!Besos ENORMES!!!

Kira


End file.
